Singer 2: Return to Hogwarts
by Beanacre0
Summary: The sequel to Singer. Starts only minutes after the epilogue of Singer. Hermione returns to Hogwarts with her friends, but there is trouble. A Vampire Hunter is the new DADA professor, and what of Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange?
1. Chapter 1: Immune

Hey, just started the sequel to Singer and decided to post it. I always write up the contents first and plan it that way, but I'm not sure what to put. I already know the basic plot, so...yeah.

Anyway, Twilight and Harry Potter don't belong to me, only the plot does. Enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Immune**

Hermione Granger ran through the trees, her hand encased in her lover's. She was no longer Human, having woken up just a few minutes ago as a Vampire, and so was travelling at speeds that even a car couldn't go. She laughed, a light tinkling sound, and happiness radiated from her.

Edward watched as his girlfriend, newly turned, laughed, her unnatural red eyes shining in delight. "This is great." She commented, making Emmett laugh. "That it is. It feels amazing travelling at speeds like this." Jasper agreed. "Indeed." Carlisle added.

Esme smiled at the young girl. She truly was remarkable. She had managed to single handed stop Edward thinking so negatively about himself, that and she had been through so much that would normally break a normal human girl, or even a Vampire. Hermione Granger was truly a unique and amazing girl.

Alice's grin couldn't be shaken as she watched her new sister. She hadn't changed much, not even physically. Hermione was already beautiful, now she just looked stunning. Only a few imperfections, like a tiny bit of left over baby fat was gone. Even her scars, especially the latest one, were faded until they blended in with her pale complexion. In fact, Hermione seemed to suit the pale, creamy complexion too.

Rosalie too was thinking along the same lines. She was glad that Edward was happy and that Hermione had joined the family. Although originally she was a bit bitter, she now knew that Hermione was so loveable that, unless you were evil, you couldn't help but adore the young woman.

They soon reached a clearing deep in the woods where a lot of the deer spent their time. As usual, there were tons of deer, ripe for the eating. Edward smiled as he saw Hermione's eyes focus on a large stag.

Suddenly, a sweet, tempting smell washed over them. Humans. "Emmett, quick, grab her!" Carlisle yelled, the rest of the family leaping so they were in a position to stop Hermione when she attacked.

Hermione gasped as Emmett grabbed her arms from behind. She swung herself free and turned round to glare at him. "What the hell was that for?" She snapped, eyes narrowed. "Don't you smell that?" Emmett asked. Hermione sniffed.

"Yes, it smells sugary, sweet. So?" She asked. The Cullens gaped. "You should be attacking." Carlisle told her. "What is it then?" Hermione asked. "Humans. But don't you want it?" Rosalie added. Hermione shook her head. "Not really. It smells too sweet, if you get what I mean. It smells sickly. Animal blood smells sweet, but not as bad." She explained.

"You really don't want it?" Edward asked, shocked. "No. I'd rather finish killing the animal. Look, I just really need the blood if I'm going to think clearly." Hermione sighed, huffing. Surprised, Emmett let her go and the young vampire ran off after the Stag, who had ran at the sound of yell.

The Cullens found her a minute later perched on the corpse of a stag and drinking neatly from it's neck. "What?" She asked, confused as to the way they were all staring at her in awe.

"Newborns shouldn't be able to resist the sweetness of the blood. You should have killed those hikers." Edward told her, walking over to his lover. Hermione shrugged. "Maybe, because of the war and the fact I never wanted to kill another person, I can resist human blood." She replied.

Alice mulled this over. "It's reasonable." She agreed. The others nodded too. "Makes sense." Esme muttered. Hermione got to her feet. "So, are we hunting or not?" She asked.

Ten minutes later, the Cullens and Hermione were sat in the living room. They had gotten Hermione and Emmett to arm wrestle, just for the fun of it. Emmett grinned, flexing his arm to show off, before putting his elbow on the table with his hand extended upright, waiting for Hermione.

Hermione placed her small, delicate hand into Emmett's much larger hand. "Ready?" Carlisle asked, looking at each vampire for conformation. The two nodded and Carlisle brought his hand down, signalling the start of the fight. Within two minutes, Emmett's hand was slammed down on the table and Hermione was grinning triumphantly.

Edward excused himself and stepped out into the crisp November night air. Once outside, he whistled for the owl Dumbledore had left at the house.

A small barn owl flew over to him, cautiously landing on his arm, it's instincts telling it that he was a predator and to fly away. Edward pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket with a pen and scrawled a short note telling Dumbledore about Hermione's immunity. He then handed it to the owl and it took off, a white figure in the dark sky.

* * *

Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas

Hi. Usual disclaimer.

Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've had exams and also a bit of writers block. You know how it is. I have 5 exams out of 18 left now! EXCITING! lol

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Christmas**

Christmas drew nearer and nearer and all the Cullens knew it. Before they never really celebrated Christmas, but now they had Hermione, both she and Bella were going nuts over the holiday.

The two cousins had been shopping lots, buying all sorts of trinkets and even a massive tree to go in the Cullen's house. Not that it would be used.

While Hermione was busy with Bella, the Cullens had arranged a little surprise for her. They had contacted Dumbledore and had asked if it was okay for them to go to England and spend Christmas at the Burrow. He had consented and was even sending a portkey for Christmas Eve. Hermione was going to love it.

Finally, the day that Hermione had been planning for was almost upon them. It was Christmas Eve and Edward had convinced Hermione to wear a blind fold. Her now amber eyes were covered by a black scarf that Alice had been wearing and she was standing perfectly still, listening for any sign of movement.

Carlisle pulled a box out of his pocket and each Cullen held onto it, Edward wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. There was tug at the navel and the world began to spin.

Hermione felt the tug at her navel and knew immediately that it was a portkey. "Guys? What's going on?" She called once they had landed. There was an overwhelmingly sickly sweet smell in the air and Hermione frowned. "Guys?"

The blindfold was removed from her eyes and Hermione squealed. She launched herself into Harry's arms, careful not to squash him with her strength.

She let go and leapt into Edward's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you!" She cried, kissing him soundly on the lips. Edward gently kissed back, smiling against her lips.

Hermione leapt down and turned to face the group of people she hadn't seen in two months. "Wow, Hermione, you look…" Harry began. "Hot. Our little bookworm has grown…" Fred began. "Into a sexy little goddess." George finished, both grinning madly.

Edward cleared his throat and the twins' grins grew bigger. "Your boyfriend thinks so too." George added, winking at Hermione. Hermione chuckled and shook her head before pulling them into a hug. The Twins grinned and squeezed her, like they used to. Hermione smirked when she didn't complain. "I don't need to breathe remember?" She teased.

Sulking, the twins let go and moved so the rest of the family could greet the two vampires. Molly hugged Hermione tightly and began to sob. "Mrs Weasley, Molly, I'm fine." Hermione coaxed. Molly let out a shuddering breath before composing herself and smiling at the girl. "I know. You just had me so worried." She confessed.

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and the Cullens sat around talking until late. Molly glanced at the clock realising the time and leapt to her feet. "How thoughtless of me! I forgot to make up your rooms!" She exclaimed. "It's fine, really. We don't sleep anyway. It'd be pointless." Carlisle assured the kindly Matriarch. "Well, if you're sure." Molly sighed, reluctantly. The vampires nodded and everyone headed up, biding them a goodnight.

Christmas morning soon arrived, and two figures crept stealthily down the stairs and over to the tree. One of them reached out to pick up a present wrapped in blue when someone clearing their throat startled them. They dropped it and both turned round.

"It's too early to open presents." Hermione joked. Fred Weasley sighed in annoyance. "We _always_ do this." He argued. "Yeah, how else do you think we know what other people's presents are?" George agreed. Hermione laughed and leaned her head on Edward's shoulder as the older vampire chuckled.

"You don't have long to wait. Mrs Weasley will be up in half an hour and then, at seven, the others will get up. At eight the Order member will arrive and at eight thirty you can open the presents." Hermione told the twins, the schedule memorised.

"Being turned into the living dead didn't damage your brain then." George joked. Edward laughed as Hermione threw a pillow at the older boy. The pillow smacked him square in the face and the boy's grin slid off his face to reveal a scowl. "This…" He picked up a pillow. "Means…" Fred continued, also picking up a pillow. "WAR!" The twins finished, racing towards the two vampires.

At six thirty, as promised, Molly came down the stairs and was met with the sight of the twins covered in feathers and two pillows by their sides. "Fred, George!" She gasped. The twins grinned sheepishly at her. "Hermione started it." Fred protested. "We just finished it." George added.

"Oh, well. Who won then?" Molly asked, her eyes gleaming in amusement. "They did. Bloody vampires are too fast." Fred grumbled, picking a feather out of his unruly red locks. The vampires and Molly laughed and shook their heads. "Good morning Hermione, Edward." She greeted, turning to the two vampires.

"Good morning Mrs Weasley. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice should be home soon, they went to see Ottery Saint Catchpole last night." Hermione smiled. Molly nodded. "Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" She asked, noticing the absence of the couple's name. "They're hunting. Figured it would be a good time to." Edward told her. Molly nodded and bustled off into the kitchen to start the Christmas Banquet.

Finally, eight thirty rolled around and the Weasleys, Cullens, various Order members, including Snape, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore, and Harry and Hermione were sat around the tree. Hermione, Harry and Ginny took turns in handing out the presents. The best gift was Harry's to Ginny.

Harry handed Ginny a small box. Curiously, she opened it and pulled out a key. "Harry?" She asked. Harry grinned. "It's the key to my parents' home. And now it's ours." He told her. Ginny squealed and launched herself at him, kissing him thoroughly. "Hey, enough! We might lose our appetites." Charlie joked, grinning at the pair. Hermione laughed from beside him and gently hit him arm.

Dinner time rolled around and the Vampires sat at the table, not eating, just joining in conversations. Carlisle and Snape were in a conversation about healing potions and Muggle medicine. Next to him, Esme and Molly were exchanging cooking tips, seeing as Esme still had human visitors such as Bella. Emmett was busy plotting with the twins while Rosalie was discussing beauty tips with Fleur. McGonagall, Moody, Dumbledore and Remus were talking to Jasper about the Vampire War and what his life had been like. Meanwhile, Alice and Tonks were getting along famously.

Hermione sighed and sat back as she watched her families interact with each other. Edward leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You alright, love?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Perfect. They're all getting along so well." She told him. Edward smiled. "And all because of you." He whispered. Hermione flashed him her own smile before leaning into him.

That night, the large group of family and guests sat around the fire in the enlarged living room. "Can we sing Christmas Carols now?" Ginny asked, leaning back onto Harry's legs. "Sure, what ones first?" Hermione asked, curiously.

About ten minutes later, the group finished their sixth carol. "Hermione, sing for us. Your voice has always been amazing!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione buried her head in Edward's arm, sure she would have been blushing if she could. "I don't know." She muttered, eyes averted.

The twins, Harry and Ginny all dropped to their knees in front of her and began to beg. Hermione laughed and sighed. "Okay, okay. Just stop begging." She giggled.

Hermione waved her wand and the familiar tune of 'Santa Baby' came on. Hermione took a deep breath, shut her almond shaped eyes and began to sing. Her voice was breathy and seductive, perfectly in tune. Every person listened with awe and envy.

After the song, the Vampires were stunned about Hermione's voice. They congratulated her and the twins made various coments. Thier fun was cut short wehn Esme glanced at the time. "Goodness, It's time we left. Carlisle has surgery in twenty minutes, in American time." She gasped. Regretfully, and with promises to Owl, the Cullens and Hermione bade goodbye to everyone and portkeyed away.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Sorry for the rushed ending. I was just stuck on what to put and really wanted to finish this chapter. Anyway, I hopefully won't be long updating again. Until next time.

11/06/09: I just read it through properly and I said Ron was alive, so I changed it. Opps, my bad. lol


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Hogwarts

Hi, I finished this chapter! I'm sorry if it seems rushed or anything, I wasn't in the best writing mind. Lol

Usual Disclaimer, no matter how much I wish otherwise. :(  
**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Return to Hogwarts**

Harry nervously scanned the crowds for the twentieth time that morning. He was standing with the Weasleys on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. "Harry, stop it. You'll see Hermione as soon as she arrives." Ginny scolded, bringing Harry's attention back to herself and Molly. Harry smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted."

Suddenly, two cool hands covered Harry's eyes. "Guess who?" A chiming voice purred. "Hermione!" Harry yelled, spinning round and hugging the other last member of the Golden Trio. Hermione laughed and hugged him back. "Hey. A bit excited aren't we?" She joked. "I wasn't sure if you were coming." Harry admitted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course I would." She replied. "Thank goodness. I was excited to see you!" Harry grinned. "You only saw me six days ago." Hermione replied, ruffling her friend's hair playfully. Harry pouted, but soon was laughing with her.

"So, Hermione, where's your dashing boyfriend?" Ginny asked, smiling. "He's with the others at the new Cullen home in Hogsmede. I bought it and Professor Dumbledore helped us move." Hermione explained, sighing as she thought of her bronze haired love. Ginny's grin widened. "Aw, he couldn't be parted with you so they moved to Hogsmede." She cooed. Hermione pushed her slightly.

As the trio got onto the train, Harry changed topic. "So, are you telling anyone else about you being a vampire?" He asked in a low voice. Hermione shook her head. "Can you imagine the uproar the parents would cause at knowing a Vampire was a student at Hogwarts? No way." She explained.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Ah, yes. Like when Firenze was made Divination Professor. They went nuts, especially the purebloods." She recalled. Hermione sighed. "Exactly. That was bad enough. Firenze couldn't hurt anyone, but me on the other hand. No matter how good my control is and how immune I am, they will ask for me to be slayed or called out of school. I am going to complete my education, no matter what." She told them. The other two agreeded and the trio entered an empty compartment, sitting down.

Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep with each other half way through the journey, leaving Hermione alone. She sat there, idly looking out of the window. She felt a pang as memories rushed back.

'Ron should be here.' Hermione thought, head bowed in grief. She was happy with Edward, but she still missed Ron. She could almost hear Ron cheering as he beat Harry yet again at chess, or Ron complaining to her as he watched Ginny and Harry kiss. "Life's not fair." Hermione muttered, leaning her head back and getting lost in her memories.

Hermione had found when she became a Vampire that her fantastic memory had transferred to her Vampire self. She could remember every adventure or moment at Hogwarts and before being turned perfectly. Edward had admitted that he had forgotten most things, except his mother, as soon as he woke. This was one thing Hermione was glad she still had.

The train's whistle blew suddenly, causing the two sleeping lovers to jolt awake with a start. "What the…" Harry muttered, his voice thick with sleep. Hermione smiled. "We're nearing the school. Let's get ready. Harry, go find Neville or something." She told them, shoving Harry and his things into the corridor.

Half an Hour later, the trio were climbing into a carriage up to the school. Hermione met the eyes of a Thestral and shuddered. She had forgotten about them and the fact she had been able to see them since Ron and her parents were killed. Shrugging it off, Hermione quickly followed the others into the carriage.

As the carriage trundled along, Hermione, Harry and Ginny looked up ahead, trying to spot the castle. They gasped slightly as the old building came into view. It didn't even look as though there had been bloodshed and war on its grounds not long ago. It looked the same as it did all those years ago when Harry, Ron and Hermione first entered the gates of Hogwarts.

So much had changed since then. Ron was dead, Harry had defeated Voldemort and Hermione was a vampire. Still, the school remained unchanged and timeless. It was still their home, no matter what.

Hermione gently as she could, seeing as she still had the newborn strength, pulled his arm, startling him out of his thoughts. "Come on, let's get inside. The carriage has stopped." Hermione smiled, her amber eyes twinkling slightly. Harry nodded and stepped out of the carriage, at once taking Ginny's hand.

The trio slipped into the Great Hall with the other students and sank into seats at the Gryffindor seats, Hermione with much more grace than the other two. They were greeted by a few seventh year students who had managed to survive the war.

Hermione looked down the table, catching Parvarti Patil as she sat with a black band on her wrist. Her cousin had been one of those to die in the war and Parvarti and Padma had too lost their Father. Sadly, Hermione sent a small smile to the girl and Parvarti sent a watery one back, Lavender trying to keep the girl from crying with stories she had heard.

The doors flew open and all attention was drawn to them as the First Years walked in, led by Professor McGonagall. They were all shuffling nervously and excitedly, some masking it better than others. "Albia, Alana." McGonagall called.

After the last student was sorted, Dumbledore got to his feet. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, my students. We have started the year later than usual so at the end of the year, the whole school shall use time turners to go back to learn the rest of the information needed, except for the Seventh Year who will continue on for another month or so to complete their education."

"Now, I know that most of you have lost someone and being here reminds you of them, but we start this year on New Years Day to celebrate the new school and a new start. Now, without further ado, the Head Girl and Boy. The Head Boy is Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, and the Head Girl is Hermione Granger."

Each Head got up to vigorous applause from both of their houses. "You didn't tell us, Mione." Harry grinned as she sat back down. Hermione shrugged. "You never asked." She replied, smirking slightly.

"Even though the two are Heads, they shall both still remain in their house dorms. Next, our new Defence Professor is Hans Christophe." A tall handsome man with black hair and dark eyes stood up, inclining his head to the students. "Our new flying Professor will be Oliver Wood, who has taken leave from his professional career to return to us." Oliver Wood stood and waved, smiling warmly at everyone.

"Now, with that said, let's eat!" Professor Dumbledore concluded, sitting back down. "Thank Merlin!" Harry muttered, reaching out for the potatoes. Hermione rolled her eyes, a bittersweet smile on her face as she thought of Ron. Harry and Ginny too paled a little, also thinking of the deceased fiery red head. Neville, who was next to Ginny, turned to them and began to chat about brighter things, relieving them of the dark mood.

Hermione was pretending to eat, slowly vanishing bits of her meal every now and again. No-one noticed, except one person.

Hermione felt a gaze boring into her. She turned and caught sight of Professor Christophe staring at her. Hermione locked eyes with him and, after what felt like an age, tore her eyes away, shuddering slightly at the intenseness of his gaze.

Hans stared at a young girl at the Gryffindor table. She certainly fit the criteria of a vampire. She was pale as snow, perfect good looks and wasn't eating. The girl felt his stare and turned to face him. Hans was taken aback as he looked into Golden eyes. She might not have had the red eyes, but she had to be a Vampire. After a while, the girl looked away and Hans frowned.

The trio were sat in the common room. Hermione had shown the first years where to go before joining her friends. They now sat by the fire chatting quietly. Harry glanced at the clock before nudging Ginny. Hermione was far away and hadn't noticed the time at all. 'She doesn't need to. She'll never get tired anymore.' Ginny thought with a grin.

"I'm off to bed." Harry announced, standing. Hermione looked up. "I'm going too. Are you coming up? At least then you can give the illusion of sleeping." Ginny suggested. Hermione heaved a sigh. "Okay. I'll go see Edward tomorrow. Night, Harry." She told them, hugging Harry. The two girls started the walk up the stairs, Harry watching them go with love in his eyes for his 'sister' and girlfriend.

Hermione walked to where the split to the Seventh Years and Sixths Years dorms were. "Night, Hermione." Ginny smiled, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, Night Ginny. Sleep well." Hermione replied, her golden eyes soft with emotion. Ginny nodded and tiredly slipped into her dorm to go to bed.

With a sigh, Hermione walked into her dorm to see Parvarti and Lavender sat on Lavender's bed gossiping about their summers and boys. "Hey, Hermione." Parvarti greeted. Lavender just smiled. "Hi, I'm off to bed. Night." Hermione sighed, pretending to yawn widely. The two girls returned the sentiment before returning to gossip.

Hermione lay in bed, listening to the soft snores and breathing of the other two girls. She sighed again. 'It must be nice to still dream. Oh, well. I can read.' She thought, leaning over and picking up her book, which was surprisingly not Hogwarts: A History, but Noughts and Crosses by Malorie Blackman.

As the sun came up over the horizon, Hermione put down the last book in the Noughts and Crosses Series and got out of bed.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Love all of you who review, btw! Reviews make me feel like a good writer, lol.


	4. Chapter 4: Defence Against the Dark Arts

Sorry for the long wait, I got a bit of writers block and decided to read more. But I saw no stories that really caught my eye, sooo yea. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

The usual disclaimer

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**

Hermione was lounging in front of the fireplace, unnecessarily warming her cold body up, when Ginny and Harry came down.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Hermione asked, a brilliant smile on her face. "I slept fine, thank you." Ginny smiled. "Me too. What did you do?" Harry asked. "I read a series of books. Very good they were too. Then I got up at sun rise." Hermione replied, pulling herself up in one fluid motion. "Shall we go down to Breakfast?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed heavily. "Another meal I have to pretend to eat." She groaned. The two humans grimaced apologetically.

As Harry and Ginny ate their dinner, Hermione watched out for the schedules. She had never eaten at Breakfast usually anyway, so no-one, except Hans, cared about the fact she wasn't eating. At long last, Professor McGonagall made it to the trio and handed them their schedules. Hermione grinned, momentarily dazzling her professor, and took it from her.

She scanned the lessons. "We have Defence first." Harry grinned, excited about his favourite lesson. Ginny sighed wistfully. "I wish I had that, anything's better than Snape." She muttered. Hermione laughed and playfully patted Ginny's hand. "You'll cope. Just remember, Snape doesn't have to be all 'stick-up-the-ass' guy this year. He can be non-biased." She comforted the red head. "Doubt he will though." Harry added, blissfully unaware. Hermione shot him a glare. "What?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

The girls rolled their eyes in exasperation. "Boys." Ginny muttered. "Tell me about it." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at the raven haired boy. "But, for some reason, we still love them." Ginny said thoughtfully, sending a fond smile at Harry.

Ten minutes later, the Gryffindor seventh years began to head off to classes. Hermione and Harry bade goodbye to Ginny, Harry giving her a quick peck on the lips, before following their classmates. The two caught up with Neville, Dean and Seamus and walked with them, all the while discussing the new Defence Professor and what his lessons might be like.

The group walked into the class to see Professor Christophe standing in front of his desk. "Don't sit down. We'll wait until everyone is here and then we're going outside for our lesson today." He told them, his voice rich and seductive.

Unlike the other girls, Hermione wasn't affected as she only had eyes of Edward now. Parvarti and Lavender swooned and giggled as they clung together after the Professor had spoken. "He is so hot. And that voice…" Lavender exclaimed breathlessly. Parvarti nodded. Behind them, with the guys, Hermione rolled her eyes, causing the boys to laugh.

After another five minutes, the Slytherins, led by their new prince, Roland McNair, sauntered into the room. "Finally!" Seamus exclaimed. Roland shot him an awful glare. "Now you are all here, we have to go to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. That is where our lesson is held today." Professor Christophe told them, striding towards the door.

The class followed their new teacher across the grounds until they came to the forest. A large cage stood before them, covered by a dark canvas to hide the creature within. "What do you reckon it is?" Harry whispered, wary. "Hopefully nothing as harmful as Hagrid's creatures he used in lessons." Hermione replied, causing her friend to nod.

"Right, before I show you the creature, I have some things to tell you about myself." Hans began. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes, predicting another Lockhart. "My name is Hans Christophe and I belong to the ancient guild of Lamia Venator, the Vampire Hunters." The students' eyes widened in shock and, in Hermione's case, fear.

Hans used this opportunity to rip the cover off the cage. A young, beautiful woman with black hair and startling red eyes growled and tried to reach the students. They all gasped and took a step back, except Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Hermione felt pity for the obviously newborn Vampire.

"I caught this vampire when she was leaving an alley way, she's a newborn. Had only just changed when I found her, the blood lust is strong for her. Like a fire she can't quench." Hans told them, meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Sire, why isn't she reacting to the light?" A Muggleborn student asked. Hermione quietly huffed. 'Does no-one listen in lessons?' She thought. "That is just a myth. Have any of you ever seen a Vampire in the sun?" Hans asked. Most of the students, except Hermione, shook their heads. "But sir, there's no sun today." Another student called. Hans grinned darkly. "I have a spell that casts a light on a vampire the same as the sun. It's easy to decipher whether it is a vampire or not that way." He told them.

He pointed his wand at the vampire. "Lumos Soilem!" He cried. A light erupted out of his wand and bathed the vampire in false sun light. The students gasped in awe as the vampire's skin sparkled like diamonds. Hermione had taken a step back to avoid the light and remembered seeing Edward like that. She smiled softly at the thought of her boyfriend.

"When a person is bitten by a Vampire they become one as the venom spreads through their bodies. As they change, the pain they feel is worse than even the Cruciatus curse. It lasts 3 days before their hearts stop. After that, their eyes are blood red and remain so for a month. The blood lust is so strong that they need to hunt right away." Hans began.

"Vampires are inhumanly beautiful with no imperfections on their skin at all. They also don't eat human food or sleep. They have no heart beat or breathe, and can remain still for hours. They also don't blink and can run faster than anything." He concluded. The students' eyes were wide in awe.

"Now, to kill a Vampire is what I will show you." He added. Hermione's breathing, an act she kept purely to keep the illusion she lived and as a comfort thing, hitched and her eyes went wide in horror. She had seen enough of that before she was turned.

Hans enlarged the size of the cage before entering. The vampire lunged at him and Hans pulled out a knife. He viciously cut one of her arms off and she let out a wail. The Gryffindors were horrified and Hermione flinched with each cry of the Vampire.

Bit by bit, Hans hacked the vampire to death before burning the pieces. "That is how to kill a Vampire." He announced. Harry, as well as most of the class, were looking a bit sick. He and Ginny hadn't seen the Cullens and Denali clan tear apart the newborns as they had been duelling the Deatheaters. Hermione gulped silently, her eyes warily watching the fire burn the vampire. This man was deadly.

Hermione and Harry walked back up the castle, Harry shaken by what he had seen and the fact the that could happen to Hermione. Suddenly, as he thought that thought, he hugged Hermione fiercely.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly, worry creasing her flawless forehead. "What if that happens to you?" Harry whispered so only he and Hermione, thanks to Vampire Hearing, could hear. Hermione sighed and gently hugged him back, kissing his cheek. "It won't. Besides, I'm not blinded by thirst and I have the Cullens." She replied, a smile on her gentle face.

Harry nodded, wiping away some tears and shot her a small smile in return. "There. Now, don't worry. I'll stick with you and your family till the end. I promise." Hermione grinned. Harry blushed slightly at the fact he had shown his vulnerable side again. The thought of losing someone else always made him vulnerable and scared.

The two friends passed Ginny in the hall with her friends and greeted her, before heading down to the dungeons for Potions with Professor Snape.

Hermione and Harry took their seats at the front of the class like they always used to, leaving a vacant chair, that would have been Ron's, next to Hermione. It was soon filled by Neville, who seemed relaxed. For now.

The door burst open and Professor Snape swept into the room. Neville turned into a nervous wreck and Snape scowled. 'Back to normal.' Hermione thought.

* * *

Please Read and Review. If like this one so far, check out my newest story; The Curse of Eternity. And I have also posted a trailer for another one of my stories I haven't started just yet called Defenders of Anarchy. It's a St Trinnian and Harry Potter crossover. :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Cullen Home

Hi, I finally updated! I had 2 exams today and now I only have 1 left (whoop!). I am also very jealous of my best friend who has just gone to see Take That, lucky cow. Anyway, here is the next chapter. In this one, the long awaited appearance of the Cullens! Enjoy and remember, It's a fan fiction site, I own nothing but the plot.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**The Cullen Home**

That night found Harry and Ginny curled up in front of the fire talking with Hermione about the Defence lesson they had had earlier that day. Ginny was shocked and a little afraid for Hermione.

"But she'll be alright, won't she?" Harry asked as Ginny mentioned something about Hans knowing Hermione was a Vampire. "Maybe. But it's his job to kill Vampires. He'll know all the signs for them." Ginny sighed. "Yeah, but he never mentioned vegetarians in his lecture. Only human eaters. Do you think he doesn't know?" Harry asked. "Possibly. Or maybe he doesn't want to scare me off. We'll have to wait and see." Hermione replied.

The conversation moved onto the latest wacky predictions from Trelawney. Hermione laughed at them as Harry told her that the divination professor had predicted one kid would die from being stampeded by hippos. She quickly glanced at the time. It was midnight. "You guys better go to bed. I'm going to see Edward. See you in the morning. Night." Hermione smiled. The other two nodded and bade her goodnight before heading up to their dorms.

Hermione crept across the school grounds, her heightened hearing telling her if there was anyone around her. Satisfied, she made it to the gates and bounded over then, using her new Vampire abilities. She landed in a crouch on the other side before running at Vampire speed into the town of Hogsmede.

Within a minute she was standing out side the Cullen Cottage. It was a large thatched house with white washed walls. Roses grew in an arch around the front door and each window and flower boxes outside them. It was picture perfect.

Before Hermione even made it to the door, it was flung open and Alice flew out, gripping Hermione into a tight hug. The younger female Vampire laughed and gave Alice a taste of her strength, causing the pixie like Vampire to grin. "That's my girl!" She said, letting go of her friend.

As soon as Alice let go, Hermione was swept into a passionate kiss by Edward. Hermione moaned lightly and threaded her hands through his soft bronze hair, caressing the back of his neck. Edward grinned and pulled away, to see Hermione's eyes barely open and her soft pink lips slightly red.

Emmett's booming laughter at the couple's reunion snapped them out of their daze. Hermione shot a glare at him before walking into the house.

The inside was just as charming as the outside, with polished oak flooring and white wood furniture. Hermione grinned as Esme jumped up from the sofa and drew her into a motherly hug. "Hermione, how has school been? Having fun?" She gushed, fussing over her adopted daughter.

"School's been fine so far. It's great fun being around all my friends and house mates again. A bit lonely at night though. I read a whole book series in one night. I had to force myself to read slowly though." Hermione replied, a twinkle, that had been missing since Ron and her parents died, in her eye.

"Wonderful. What lessons have you had so far?" Carlisle asked, putting in his moneys worth. "I've had Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration today. They were fairly good, mainly focussing on what is coming up in our NEWTs." Hermione replied, sitting down and resting her head on Edward's shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head affectionately.

"Newts?" Emmett asked, confused. "NEWTs. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. It's the equivalent to GCSEs and are taken during the seventh year. Sixth year we take OWLs, Ordinary Wizarding Levels. They determine what subjects we can take." Hermione explained quickly Emmett shuddered at the mention of tests.

"Apart from that, anything interesting going on?" Alice asked. The Cullens were curious to what Hermione did at school having never attended a Wizarding school. "Yes, actually. There's another new Defence Professor, but he's a Vampire Hunter. He killed a vampire in front of us, a newborn female. It was awful. I think he knows, but I'm not sure." Hermione told her family. If they could have gone pale, they would have done.

"But why would Dumbledore hire a hunter when he knows what you and we are?" Carlisle asked. "He's supposed to be one of the best teachers around and I guess the battle opened Dumbledore's eyes to the creatures we need to fight against now that Voldemort's gone. I mean we fought them in the war, but we mainly trapped them or let the Vampire Hunters take care of them." Hermione replied with a shrug.

After a few more discussions about Hans, Edward took Hermione's hand and they began to walk slowly back up to Hogwarts. "Do I really have to go back?" Hermione whined. Edward chuckled. "Yes, especially if there's a vampire hunter in Hogwarts." He told her gently. Hermione pouted and Edward quickly stole a kiss. "HEY!" Hermione exclaimed. Edward laughed and scooped her up, spinning his love round in a circle, making her laugh.

"Edward, I love you." Hermione sighed as she lent her head on the older Vampire's arm. Edward smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too." He replied his voice sincere and his eyes showing it. Hermione looked up at the sky and took an unnecessary breath of fresh night air. It was perfect.

"The stars are so beautiful, aren't they?" Hermione said, her voice thoughtful. Edward looked up too and nodded in agreement. "Yes, they are." Hermione smiled. "By the time their light reaches us, some of those stars have died. A rather morbid thought, isn't it?" She mused. Edward sighed. "Yeah. I guess it is."

"Edward, I don't want to watch Harry and Ginny die." Hermione whispered, her face hidden by her curls. Edward stopped and gently tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'll be right beside you. Besides, you will always have us. We're your family and will be with you forever." He soothed. Hermione looked back up at him, looking vulnerable. "Promise?" She asked in a meek voice. Edward kissed her. "Promise."

In the dark of an alleyway, a homeless man looked up from where he was sat. A dark shadow stood before him. "Who are you? What do you want?" The man asked. The shadow opened it's eyes and the man gasped. "You're a demon!" He cried. The creature lunged. "Don't worry, it will only hurt for a few days." It hissed, before savagely biting the man's neck. The man cried out as the venom pulsed through him. Red eyes glittered viciously as it watched the man begin his change.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I am also almost finished with the next chapter of The Curse of Eternity.


	6. Chapter 6: Disapperances

The next few chapters are going to be quite short as I've had writers block and, besides, it's quality not quantity lol. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. The plot is beginning to thicken  
**

* * *

Chapter Six**

**Disappearances**

Hermione crept back into the castle, making sure she wasn't spotted, before running at Vampire speed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was there twenty minutes before the first person, a timid first year, came down and left for Breakfast.

Harry dragged himself downstairs, yawning slightly as he plodded down the steps. He hadn't slept that well that night, worry for Hermione now that a Vampire Hunter was at Hogwarts filling him. He had wished Ron was there, so he could have someone to talk to and vent his frustrations to. It was times like that that Harry missed Ron.

He turned the corner to see both Hermione and Ginny sat by the fire talking and joking around. "That's so romantic." Ginny sighed as Harry walked over. "What is?" He asked curiously. "Edward promised to be with Hermione forever." Ginny told him. Harry grinned. "That really is sweet. I mean, you guys do literally have forever." He agreed.

At the moment, Harry's stomach gave a loud rumble and the two girls laughed. "Come on. Breakfast it is." Hermione smiled, standing and heading towards the portrait hole. Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's own and the couple followed Hermione.

Hans sat at the staff table, only nibbling on some toast and drinking mugs of black coffee. He looked up as the student he suspected of being a Vampire walked in with Harry Potter and a red head. He narrowed his eyes, but his stare was broken as the owls arrived in their thousands with the post.

Hermione shut her eyes to gain control as the owl post arrived. Although she was immune to human blood, she was still a newborn and the animals' blood sung to her, enticing her teasingly.

A hand on her arm broke Hermione out of her concentration. She opened her eyes to see Harry looking at her with concern on his face. "You okay?" He asked. Hermione shot him a dazzling smile. "Of course I am. Just had to get control." She assured him.

Harry frowned. "Why? You aren't attracted to human blood." He questioned, oblivious. "Harry, there are a ton of owls here. For an animal eater, this is like a feast. I had to get control before I go on a rampage killing the owls. I'm still a newborn, no matter how good my control is." Hermione replied. Harry blushed slightly. "Sorry, forgot." He mumbled.

Hans reached out as a majestic owl appeared before him. The eagle owl looked at him before sticking its leg out for him to remove a letter. Hans did so before nodding respectfully at the bird. The owl blinked in acknowledgement before flying off again into the masses and out the window. Hans slipped the letter, from the guild, into his pocket.

Another, a smaller barn owl, took the eagle owl's place. It dutifully stuck out its leg, its big eyes looking carefully at Hans. Hans slipped some money into the pouch on its other leg and took the paper from the bird's sharp beak. The owl took some toast that Hans offered him before taking flight again.

Hermione was sat between Harry and Neville when a tawny owl flew over and landed warily before Hermione. It eyed her with caution, instinctively knowing that this girl was no ordinary innocent human, but a dangerous creature that could harm him.

The owl slowly stretched out its leg, not going any closer than it had to. Hermione smiled softly at the bird and it relaxed a little. She slipped some money into the pouch and took the paper, slipping it some crust that she nicked from Harry's plate. The owl took flight almost immediately, not wanting to be near Hermione longer than it needed.

Hans unfolded the paper, glancing over at the Gryffindor table as the Vampire girl received her paper. The owl didn't seem too keen to go near her, thus confirming Hans' thoughts about her. Tearing his gaze away, Hans began to read the paper. His eye caught an article about a rash of Vampire killings in local Muggle and Wizarding villages. 'I have to talk to the guild.' He thought, changing page.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the owl as it flew off before unfolding her paper and scanning it. She sped read the article about the killings before reading the main story. Her eyes narrowed as Harry gasped beside her, reading the main story too.

"McNair's gone missing." Harry breathed in shock. "So it seems. Where though? I mean, he can't be recruited by other Deatheaters seeing as most of the other died or are in hiding." Hermione replied thoughtfully. Ginny shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe he had had enough of the Ministry watching him and legged it." She added. Hermione cocked her head to one side in thought. "I don't think so. It seems rather odd. He would have told his son, but Marco McNair is shocked as well. No, I don't think he left of his own accord." She told them, her eyes watching McNair's son.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Cullens appear next chapter, and the one after! They appear more often after this Chapter. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Hogsmede

As I said, I've had a bit of writers block so I'm sorry if this chapter is short. :) Hope you enjoy it  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

**Hogsmede**

The next weekend was a Hogsmede weekend and excitement was thick in the air of Hogwarts Castle. The Third years were especially excited as it was their first time into the village that so many loved to visit during the school year.

Harry was ready and hopping from foot to foot when Hermione and Ginny came down stairs, Hermione having stayed in Ginny's dorm with her and 3 other girls the night before. They were dressed in casual clothes that made them look sexy and stunning.

Ginny was wearing a short black skirt, that showed off her legs and swished every time she walked, and a red t-shirt that clung to every curve and was a v-neck. On her feet she had a pair of dolly shoes. Her hair was in a loose bun and the effect was fantastic.

Hermione wore a white top, which also clung to her curves, dipped down at the back and was a v-neck, with tight blue jeans and boots. The overall effect was stunning as she too had her hair cascading down her back. "Edward's going to be bowled over. Gin, you look amazing." Harry commented.

Harry was wearing a plain black t-shirt that clung to his muscles and a pair of jeans with trainers. His hair was messy as usual, a fact the other girls found sexy. The two girls laughed and linked arms with Harry, walking down to the entrance.

Filch sneered at the three as he checked their names off the list. "Have a nice day." He spat before turning to the next student. The group exchanged looks before shrugging and hurrying to catch a carriage, Hermione pulling them along at a slightly faster speed than a human could go. This ensured that they got the last carriage just as it left.

Hermione smiled as they pulled into the village of Hogsmede. A very big and tall man with thick curly brown hair stood out amongst the crowd and Hermione's face lit up. She leapt out of the carriage and ran, at human speed, over to him, leaving Harry and Ginny to follow her.  
"Emmett!" Hermione cried as she hugged the older vampire. Emmett chuckled and hugged Hermione tightly. She then went on to hug Rosalie and Jasper. When she reached Alice, the Pixie like Vampire let out a squeal and hugged Hermione, jumping up and down in excitement. "MIONE! It's been forever!" She gasped. Hermione chuckled. "It's only been a couple of days. Remember, we went hunting." She reminded Alice. Alice waved it off. "Like I said, forever."

Edward hugged Hermione from behind and the newborn Vampire spun round to face him. "Hi." She smiled. Edward grinned. "Hi, yourself." He muttered before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Ginny and Alice sighed at the romance between the two. Hermione broke the kiss to giggle at the two.

"So, where to first?" Edward asked as the large group walked through Hogsmede, the couples holding hands or with their arms looped around each other's waists. "How about Zonkos? Everyone loves Zonkos." Ginny suggested. "Not as much as they love Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes." Harry commented. Hermione nodded. "True."

"Weasleys what?" Emmett asked. "Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Their Zonkos rival Joke Shop run by Fred and George." Ginny replied, pride in her eyes as she thought of her brothers. "They dropped out of school and Harry gave them the money to start it. Molly went spare when they dropped out, but now she couldn't be prouder." Hermione added. "Wicked!" Emmett exclaimed, eyes gleaming.

After about an hour, the Vampires and the two humans had visited Zonkos, Honeydukes, where the Vampires bought Blood pops, and were now sat the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ginny were the only ones drinking, seeing as the Vampires didn't drink or eat anything except Animal Blood. "Where to now?" Harry asked, watching smiling as Edward fiddled idly with Hermione's hair as she lent on him.

"Wherever. Is there a clothes shop?" Alice asked, eyes going misty at the thought of buying wizard fashion. "Of course. We can go there next if you like." Ginny replied. Hermione grimaced. Alice's shopping trips were almost legendary and she was dreading shopping with her as she was most likely going to buy herself, Hermione and Ginny new wardrobes, whether they actually needed, or wanted it, or not.

Edward watched as Hermione's face contorted into a grimace and let out a soft chuckle. "Hermione and I are going to go for a walk. We'll meet you guys back here later, in about 2 hours?" He announced. The others agreed with the time and the two groups left the pub, Harry, Ginny and the rest going one way, while Edward and Hermione walked hand in hand the other way towards the castle.

Hermione sighed and lent into Edward as they walked. She thanked god it was cloudy and she could actually go out. For once, she loved British Weather.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next Chapter all the questions about why Dumbledore allowed Hans to teach there while Hermione is attending and why he didn't know is explained.


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

Hi again, the long awaited answers are provided. Sorry this chapter is short, I didn't want to ramble on and on. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it gives you something to think about hopefully. ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

**Confrontation**

Hans sat before Dumbledore in Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster, I feel it is my duty to inform you that there is a Vampire masquerading as a student." He began. Dumbledore nodded. "I am aware of this." He replied. Hans' jaw dropped.

"But she should not be here. She's a blood thirsty animal that should be killed. She could slaughter the students at any moment, it's only a matter of time before she does." Hans protested. "I have been informed that Hermione Granger is immune to human blood." Dumbledore assured the younger man.

Hans scoffed. "No Vampire is immune to human blood. It's a ploy. She will kill every student here. If you just let me save you the trouble of writing a letter to the parents of the child she kills, telling them why you let a Vampire into the school…" Hans began. "That is enough! I hired you to help my students learn about the real creatures that can harm them, like Vampires, and how to defend themselves, not kill one of my students." Dumbledore interrupted.

"But if I do my job and kill the vampire, then I will be. It's my job." Hans insisted. Dumbledore stood up suddenly, the twinkle gone from his eye and power crackling in the air around him. "You will not harm a hair on Miss Granger's head. She will not harm anyone. I regret not telling you sooner, but I didn't believe it necessary. I believed you would trust me as your mother did. But obviously not. Professor Christophe, get out. NOW!" He roared. Hans scowled and swept from the room.

Hermione and Edward stopped outside a bookshop and Hermione looked at it with a yearning so great it almost made Edward laugh. "Go on. I'll meet you by the pond." He smiled. Hermione grinned. "Really? Thank you. Have I told that I love you?" She asked, kissing him quickly before dashing into her favourite shop.

Hans stalked down the road in Hogsmede, feeling in need of a stiff drink. But those plans were driven right out of his head as he caught sight of a beautiful honey brown haired woman. The Vampire student. She was with a man. She looked up at him with delight before kissing him and dashing inside a book shop. The man walked over to a pond and sat down on a bench. Now was his chance.

The bell above the door tinkled as Hans slipped into the shop, scanning the area for the Vampire girl. He soon spotted her in the novel section, scanning a book she had picked up. With a smirk, Hans, silently as he could, walked over to her.

Hermione walked through the book shop, scanning the shelves. A small black book caught her eye and she plucked it off the shelf. She scanned the blurb before opening it and reading it. Soft footsteps reached her ears, but she ignored it. That is until a man blocked her escape down the aisle. Hermione looked up and came face to face with the Vampire Hunter.

Hans looked down on the girl and watched as her strangely topaz eyes went wide in shock. "Professor?" She asked her voice soft and seductive due to the characteristics of a Vampire. "Vampire. How is that your eyes aren't red?" Hans purred.

Hermione took a step back in fear as she realised that Hans knew who she was. "What?" She gasped. "How is that your eyes aren't red?" Hans repeated, smirking slightly. "I'm a animal feeder." Hermione stuttered, worry filling her.

Hans scoffed. "There are no such Vampires as Animal feeders. All vampires have drunk Human Blood and are evil." He sneered. Hermione glared at him. "Is that so? Then how do you account for the head of my coven? He has never once tasted Human blood and is so resistant that he's a doctor? Or me? I've never had Human Blood. It repulses me." She growled, her eyes darkening slightly.

Hans' eyes narrowed in anger. "Mark my words, Vampire. I am going to make your life so much hell, that you'll beg me to kill you; and if you ever put even one toe out of line, I will kill you." He hissed. "Is that a threat?" Hermione returned. "It's a promise." Hans shot back, turning and storming out of the shop. Hermione stayed where she was, a little shaken.

Hermione ran out of the shop after putting the book back and hurried over to where Edward was. Edward, seeing her fright and worry, took her into his arms, kissing her head. "Darling, what's wrong?" He asked softly, stroking her back. "The Vampire Hunter threatened me. He knows what I am, said he was going to made my life hell and if I ever put one foot out of line he was going to kill me." Hermione whimpered, clinging to Edward tightly as if he was a shield.

Over the road, a pair of dark eyes watched the Vampire couple embrace. "Soon, Vampire, everyone will know what you are. You'll be begging me to kill you." Hans hissed softly to the wind. He turned and, with a swish of his cloak, began his ascent back up to the castle to his whiskey cabinet.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I love reading reviews and I hope my writers block clears up soon. :) Oh, and I've been planning a one shot follow on from this based on Hermione and Edward's conversation during chapter Five.


	9. Chapter 9: Valentines Day

A bit of fluffy romance for you. Hope you like this chapter, I put everything into writing it and couldn't stop. lol. Anyways, enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

**Valentines Day**

The next month passed by really quickly, Hermione still remembering Hans' threat. She had told the others and they had all been furious, even the normaly happy Alice threatened to kill him if he harmed her.

Finally, it was Valentines Day and Hogwarts had given the students the day off. It was sunny, so Hermione spent most of her day inside. She borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and went to visit Ron's Grave, which was on site in a shady spot that had been their special spot. Once she was there, she pulled off her cloak and sunk to the ground beside his grave.

"Hi, Ron. I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. There's a lot going on. I have a new boyfriend; have for a while now. Edward Cullen. I'm also a Vampire, so is Edward. Edward had to bite me to save me after Rodolphus Lestrange tried to kill me. But there's a Vampire Hunter at school." Hermione continued to tell Ron all about her life so far.

She was still there when the sun set and Edward entered the school grounds. He followed Hermione's scent and found her beside Ron's grave, tracing his name and the words on the head stone. Edward smiled sadly and suddenly felt like he was intruding. He turned to go, but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't go. Please." She begged. Edward turned back. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was looking for you. They're starting a fireworks display before the feast. I know you can't go to the feast, so I wondered if you wanted to sit outside with me." He smiled.

Hermione nodded and got her feet. "Bye Ron. I'll always love you." She whispered, kissing her fingers and brushing them against the marble stone that bore Ron's name. Edward took her other hand and the two walked to a hill where Edward had put a blanket.

The two Vampires had just sat down when a burst of colourful light filled the sky accompanied by a bang. Hermione's eyes lit up in joy as she watched them. Edward wrapped an arm around her and she curled up beside him.

The fireworks came in array of colours and shapes, including hearts, unicorns and dragons. It was perfect. After the show, one by one, everyone headed inside except from Edward and Hermione.

Music drifted out to them from inside the Great Hall, where the tables were set out as two seats each with a large table to one side for those who didn't have an other half and the staff.

Edward got to his feet and bowed slightly, offering a hand to Hermione. "A dance, my lady?" He crooned. Hermione giggled and accepted. The two twirled across the grounds, lost in each other.

Hermione had put on a black dress and sandals while Edward was worn a pair of trousers and a button down white shirt with black shoes. They were a beautiful sight as they danced.

Harry and Ginny sat opposite each other by a window, which had been enlarged so it went from ceiling to floor. Ginny smiled at Harry and he returned it with a wink. She giggled and turned to look out the window. Her breath caught as she saw Edward and Hermione. "Harry, look." She breathed.

Harry turned and too saw the couple. The half moon's light fell on them and they danced in perfect harmony. "Wow." He gasped.

He and Ginny weren't the only ones that had noticed and all over the hall, the students were watching the beautiful couple as they danced. Finally they stopped and the man took a step back.

The two stopped their dance as the music ended and Edward stepped back. "Edward? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, confused. Edward said nothing, only slipped down onto one knee. Hermione gasped and watched as Edward pulled out a small red velvet box out of his pocket.

"Hermione Jane Granger, although we have only been together for a few months, I have found myself deeply in love with you. You saved me from myself, helped me to believe I wasn't a monster just because I was a Vampire. For that I will always love you. I promised you forever, and I intend to keep that promise and be by your side as a Husband and a mate. Hermione, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Edward smiled, opening the box to reveal a stunning ring.

The diamond was huge and set in a soft gold band with forever carved on it. Hermione was speechless. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you!" She gasped, jumping into Edward's arms and capturing his lips in passionate kiss. They pulled away and Edward slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger. It was a perfect fit.

The whole student body watched as the man pulled out a box and said something to the woman. She was shocked, but soon leapt into his arms and the two kissed. They broke apart and the man slipped a ring onto her finger. Ginny sighed. "They're perfect. Hermione's a lucky girl."

Beside Ginny, Lavender was stood with her boyfriend, a boy from Ravenclaw. "That's Hermione? As in Hermione Granger? Wow. That was so romantic. Who's her fiancé?" Lavender gushed. "A guy she met in America. He and his family moved over here to be with her, bought a house in Hogsmede. He helped her get over Ron and the loss of her parents." Ginny replied, her eyes trained on the couple.

Later that evening, the ball began and Hermione had rushed to the Cullen Cottage to get ready. In true Alice style, the pixie like girl had gone all out with everything and Hermione looked stunning.

Her hair was half up and half down with roses in it, charmed to stay in and fresh of course, and her makeup only highlighted her beauty. Hermione's dress was beautiful as well. She wore a white dress reminiscent to the roman dresses. It wound it's way down her legs, resting on her curves, and had a deep v-neck at the front. There was a slit in the side that went from floor to thigh, showing off her legs. On her feet she wore a pair of gold high heels.

As she came down the stairs, Edward was speechless. She was a goddess. He kissed her hand that was adorned with the ring and the two ran at Vampire speed to the castle.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Ginny watched as Hermione walked in with Edward, both looking perfect as usual. The ring was visible on her finger and Ginny vowed to get the details later. Edward whisked her to the dance floor and the two spent the rest of the evening together. In harmony.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Until next time, where Hermione recieves a threatening letter from a mysterious person and McNair's son threatens her.


	10. Chapter 10: The Letter

Hi, I just finished this. Hope you like it. By the way, I just started a fiction and posted it her under . It's a Vampire one called Vampire Moon. If enough people like it, I may send it to be published. Let me know what you think :) Anyway, hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

**The Letter**

Hermione groaned in annoyance as the owls flooded into the Great Hall. It had been a week since Edward proposed and Hermione needed to hunt, but hadn't been able to get away due to the large homework load lately. So an onslaught of owls really didn't help the thirst she felt at all.

The owl that delivered her paper landed on her table and was quite close, knowing Hermione, even though she was a Vampire, wouldn't hurt him. However, he looked at her coal black eyes and took a small step back. Hermione smiled sadly at the bird and took the paper from him, slipping some money into his pouch as was custom for paying for delivery.

The owl took off as soon as she had paid him and Hermione went back to her meal. But that wasn't the only post she received that day.

A bigger, darker coloured owl landed before her, his yellow eyes menacing. A letter was clamped in his beak and nervously, Hermione took it. The owl hissed at her before taking flight again. "Well, goodbye to you to." Hermione snapped.

Annoyed, she tore open the parchment and began to read. If she could have gotten pale, she would have gotten paler with every line that was written in neat and spiky scrawl.

_Granger,_

_We know what you are and we want revenge. You have taken some things precious to us, and we want you to pay. By Merlin, we will find you, and before the year is up, we will tear you apart, slowly. We will do this to your family too. No-one will be spared. Mark our words, Granger. We're coming._

_X_

Hermione stared at the letter, trying to figure out whom the senders were and if she recognized the handwriting. But she was at a loss. She had never seen the hand writing before.

Harry noticed Hermione's stricken facial expression and sent her a concerned look. "Mione?" He asked quietly. Hermione snapped out of her daze and looked up at him with worried eyes.

Seeing she was distracted after reading the letter, Ginny reached over and plucked the letter out of Hermione's hand. Thankfully, Hermione wasn't holding it very tight due to shock and it was easy to get.

Ginny scanned the letter and turned a very pale shade that made her freckles stand out. "Oh my…" She breathed. "What?" Harry asked, taking the letter from Ginny. He scanned it and his eyes became angry and frightened for his friend.

"Dumbledore." He announced suddenly. The two girls looked up at Harry in a confused manner. "We show this to Dumbledore. He might be able to track whoever it was. Then the Order can help protect you guys." Harry told them.

Hermione looked down at the table. "No, we couldn't possibly. The Order already helped us during the battle against Victoria and Bellatrix. That was risky enough, I couldn't ask them to risk their lives again. It's not right. No, the Cullens and I can handle this. Besides, its probably nothing. Like the threats Harry received when he defeated Voldemort. No-one actually acted on them, did they?" She protested.

Harry shot her a sceptical look. "If you're sure. I just think it's what's best." He replied doubtfully. Hermione nodded. "I am. Thanks for understanding Harry." She grinned, kissing his cheek. She got up from the table and left, saying she was going to for a walk. Problem was, Harry didn't understand. Not at all. But he trusted Hermione, so let it go.

Rosalie was sat with Emmett watching Television when Alice gasped and went into a vision. "Incoming!" She yelled when she came out of it. The rest of the family frowned, except Edward who grinned.

The door burst open and Hermione rushed in wearing her school uniform with a letter clenched in her fist. "We have a problem." She stated.

Edward frowned and moved to her, gently taking the letter from his fiancé. He speed read it and his expression became like a thunder cloud. "I'm not letting anyone hurt you. I swear it." He growled.

After they had read the letter, the other Cullens agreed with him and said they'd look into it. Hermione shot them a grateful look before glancing at the time. "I've got to get to Potions. See you later, love you." She gasped, kissing Edward, before rushing out of the house and back to Hogwarts.

Hermione into her seat just in time as the door burst open and Snape swept into the room with a sneer fixed onto his face. "This morning we shall be brewing a complex Sleeping Draught. I expect you to all pay attention as one little slip could cause the drinker to never awaken. Now, start taking notes!" He snapped. The class jumped and all began taking notes as Snape lectured them on the brewing process and history of the potion they would be making.

After class, Hermione saw she had Ancient Runes next while Harry had Divination. She bid him a goodbye, promising to meet up with him at lunch before heading off to class.

Hermione was walking down the quiet corridor when a pair of hands forced her to the wall and a bulky figure towered over her.

Hermione looked up into the face of Marco McNair and her eyes narrowed. "Mudblood. Watch your step, your days are numbered." Marco hissed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione spat.

"You see, I just got a letter from my father telling me what is going on. He's just moved up in the world and is going to bring you down. He's very powerful now." Marco drawled. His hand tightened on Hermione's throat. "And I can't wait until he gets you. Or maybe I should dispose of you now."

Hermione let out a feral growl and switched their positions easily. Marco's eyes widened in fear as he looked into Hermione's eyes, which he had just realised were a black colour.

"I wouldn't threaten me if I were you, McNair. I'm not the weakling I used to be. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine. I could kill you right here, right now." Hermione hissed, anger racing through her and venom pooling in her mouth.

"But I won't, not today. Don't tell anyone about this, or I _will_ kill you. I promise." Marco nodded furiously and Hermione let him go, spitting the excess venom onto the floor. She fixed her clothes and hair before picking up her bag and continuing onto class, pondering Marco McNair's words as she went. She vaguely wondered if they had to do with her letter.

* * *

Please Read and Review, and don't forget to check out The Vampire Moon. I'll try to update soon but parents are harping on at me to get a summer job.


	11. Chapter 11: Nott

Hi, sorry for the long wait. I already have the next chapter planned so I'm almost ready to get it up. As for Curse of Eternity, I wrote the next bit in my exam but still need to type it up. I will get that done soon, I promise. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter and I hope you enjoy it  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

**Nott**

Hermione walked with Harry and Ginny as they headed to Dinner. The two older Gryffindors had met up with Ginny on the way down from Transfiguration. Ginny shivered slightly as thunder roared, echoing around the Castle's old walls. A second later, lightening lit up the dark sky. She looked up at the window beside her, which was rattling from the force of the wind outside. "Nothing ever good happens on a night like this." She muttered. Ginny could never know just how true those very words were.

The three entered the entrance hall and caught sight of a commotion by the doors. Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Time to do my duties as Head Girl. You coming?" She sighed in a resigned tone. The other two nodded and the three cut a path through the students.

Ginny let out a horrified gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. "Merlin!" Harry gulped. Hermione knelt down beside the figure that was on the steps, the cause of the commotion. He was badly beaten, there was a large pool of blood around him, and he was barely breathing. Hermione didn't even feel compelled to kill this person even with the blood.

Debating whether to turn him over or not, Hermione chewed her lip. Deciding to just turn his head, Hermione reached out and softly lifted the person's head, which was face down on the ground. She gently turned it to one side to make it easier for the person to breathe, make it more comfortable and to see who the person was. "It's Nott!" She gasped.

"Someone grab Madam Pomfrey. Hurry!" Hermione yelled, the reason she was chosen as Head Girl shining through as she took charge of the situation. Ginny turned and ran to the Hospital Wing. Harry left too, to grab a Professor. Hermione cradled Theodore Nott's head on her lap, stroking his matted hair.

The boy woke for a second and looked up at Hermione. "Am I dead? Are you an angel?" He rasped, pain written on his face. Hermione smiled softly and stroked his cheek. "No, you're alive. Don't worry, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter have gone to get help. Relax, you're safe now." She cooed.

Nott grimaced. "I'm never safe. Never. Granger, they…they…w…want…." He passed out before he could finish his sentence. "They want what?" Hermione whispered, worry creasing her marble forehead and sparking curiosity in her topaz eyes.

Harry skidded as he ran into the Great Hall. The teachers were all sat at their table, having used the Teachers' shortcuts to get to dinner to avoid the rush. They looked confused as to why no students were in the hall. "Professors! Theodore Nott, he's hurt." Harry gasped. The teachers all stood at once. "Where is he, Potter?" Snape snarled. "Front steps."

The Professors all fought through the crowd and made their way to the front. Madam Pomfrey was already there, taking Nott from Hermione. Hans narrowed his eyes at Hermione, confused as to why she hadn't attacked anyone yet. After all, there had been a hell of a lot of blood. His attention was diverted to Nott as the boy was taken past him. He was in a really bad way and Hans doubted he would survive the night.

Later that night, Hermione crept into the Hospital Wing. She decided to sit with Nott seeing as no-one else would and she would hate to wake up alone after whatever ordeal he had gone through. She pulled up a chair and sat down by him, looking at his face as the poor young man slept.

He was quite handsome really. His thick black hair fell into his brown eyes, he had high cheekbones, a smooth nose and full lips set in a strong jaw. Hermione smiled sadly as she saw all the bruises that littered his face and the two legs and arm that were in plaster. Nott let out a groan and opened his eyes.

Nott blinked as he looked up into the face of Hermione Granger. "Granger? Wha…what are you doing here?" He gasped, wincing slightly. "Shh. I came down to see you. I couldn't sleep." Hermione soothed, taking his firm hand in her own.

"Why?" Nott asked. No-one had ever been that kind to him in his entire life. And now that his father had joined _them_, it looked like he never would. He knew, deep inside, that he was dying.

"You don't deserve to be treated like a monster. You never were, not even in school. Who did this to you?" Hermione smiled. Nott gasped again in pain. "I don't have much time. They're worse than the Deatheaters, way worse. They want….they want…." His voice began to fail as his life slipped away.

"They want who? Theo, tell me!" Hermione begged, trying to keep him awake. "You." Nott sighed as his left breath escaped him. His eyes slid shut and he became still. Mournfully, Hermione pulled his covers over the body and left the room. Theodore Nott was dead, killed by someone that wanted her. The Letter Writer.

* * *

Please Read and Review. The Plot thickens, and someone ends up dead because of the Letter Writer. Next Chapter: Hermione's power is revealed as Hans tries to kill Edward.


	12. Chapter 12: Power

Two chapters in one night, I seem to be spoiling you. Lol. This one is a bit longer, I hope you enjoy it. ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

**Power**

Hermione almost leapt for joy as she waited for Harry to come down to the common room. It was another Hogsmede weekend and she was meeting Edward to go for another walk, to spend time together away from Alice.

Alice was going nuts planning the wedding and had hardly given the Cullens a moment of peace. Hermione only escaped because she was in Hogwarts. That's why the couple had roped Jasper into keeping Alice away from them for the weekend.

He had agreed happily, wanting to spend some time with excitable wife without her planning a wedding. She had been neglecting him a little and Jasper was feeling a little left out.

When Harry finally came down the stairs, Hermione bounded over to him and yanked him out of the common room, nearly at Vampire Pace but remembering herself at last minute. "Hermione. Hermione. MIONE! Slow down!" Harry yelled. Hermione skidded to a halt and shot him a guilty look. "Opps." She grinned, her eyes showing her excitement.

Harry wasn't feeling so eager to get there right away as Ginny was off with her friends for the day, until lunch when she was meeting up with him in the Hogshead for a meal with him. He didn't want to be left alone, but knew Hermione wanted alone time with Edward, especially after Nott was killed by the people that were hunting her down.

Edward sat by the same pond as he had last time, idly watching the ducks swim round and round, never straying to close to him, as all animals did. Humans seemed to be only exception to this. But Vampires were designed to draw in Humans. The peace was broken as a voice whispered in his ear.  
Hermione caught sight of Edward by the pond and a smirk appeared on her face. Using her new Vampire stealth and grace, she crept up on him. She lent down until she was level with his ear. "Hello Edward. Fancy seeing you here." She whispered.

Edward jumped and turned round impossibly fast to face her. Behind Hermione, Harry was rubbing his eyes as he tried to digest the speed that he had just seen the male Vampire move at. "Hello, Hermione." Edward purred, kissing her deeply.

Hermione tasted the blood that was in Edward's mouth. "You've just hunted. A deer?" She asked, licking her lips as she drew back. She could now see the trickle of blood from his lips. "Yes, a fawn. It was a snack." Edward smiled. "A baby. That must have been nice." Hermione replied, her eyes shut as she savoured the flavour from the kiss. "Yes, it was delicious." Edward agreed, licking the blood from his lips.

Hans strolled along the streets of Hogsmede. He had been told by Dumbledore to accompany McGonagall on supervising the students, seeing as Trelawney, the other Professor supervising, would drive the Transfiguration Professor mad by the end of the day.

He rounded the corner by the bookshop he had threatened the She-Vampire as last time and caught sight of said Vampire with another one, a Bronze haired Male. The Male had blood on the corner of his lips and Hans crept closer, so he could hear the Vampire couple's conversation.

The female had her eyes shut, her expression like she was savouring the taste of something. "A baby. That must have been nice." She almost purred. The Male nodded. "Yes, it was delicious." He replied, licking the blood from his lips. Hans' eyes narrowed. 'All Vampires have had human blood. I knew she was lying." He thought, pulling a knife from a holster on his thick, leather boots.

Hermione leaned in to kiss Edward again, dimly aware of Harry gagging playfully in the background, when Hans charged at them. Hermione spun round and caught sight of the knife. "NO!" She screamed, flinging out her hand as the Vampire Hunter went to attack Edward. Hans was repelled back, falling to the floor.

Harry, Edward and Hans stared at Hermione in disbelief. Hans stood and went to charge again, acting while she was distracted. Even though Hermione never moved, Hans was still thrown back as if by an invisible shield that was protecting Edward.

Edward's face lit up at Hans' thoughts on an invisible shield. "Hermione, I think I know your power. It's remarkable really. You have the power to cause a Mental and Physical shield, one that I suspect you can stretch onto many people and control with some practice." He told her, hugging his fiancé with a broad grin on his handsome face.

Hermione squealed in delight at the news and hugged her lover tightly, kissing him fiercely in delight that she could protect her loved ones from attack. "That's brilliant!" She exclaimed. "Hermione, watch out!" Harry yelled.

Hans stared at the couple as the Male told the Female about a power it seemed she possessed. In anger, Hans threw the knife. Harry shouted out for the Female and she turned.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The knife hurtled towards Hermione, aiming to cut off her head when she suddenly looked at it. As if it were stopped, she reached out faster than the human eye could see and grabbed it. The two humans stared at her in shock, one with Horror as well.

Hermione glared at Hans, her eyes darkening. "You said you had never touched Human blood, you lied. For that, I will make your life hell. I may not be able to harm you due to that shield, but I will destroy your life until you come to me begging for me to end it all." Hans snarled, before apperating somewhere else in Hogsmede, away from the now angry Vampire.

Hermione growled in annoyance and threw the knife to the floor. "How dare he! What the hell was he talking about? I didn't lie!" She roared. Harry stepped forward. "I think he only caught the end of your conversation about the fawn, from where Hermione said it was a baby. It might have sounded like a human baby to him, if he doesn't believe in Animal Feeders." He told the couple, thinking logically for once.

Hermione sighed, leaning back on her fiancé. "I suppose so. Damn, and I was having such a good day too. Now my life is going to be ruined." Edward hugged her. "You still have your power. Let's continue our day and after your schooling you can train with us to get your power under control." He whispered. Hermione nodded and the two bid Harry goodbye, heading further into Hogsmede with their hands entwined. All worries were driven from Hermione's head as she walked along with the one man she loved.

* * *

Please Read and Review. The power will come in a little later, I swear. But for now, thats all on that front. The Letter writers will be revealed the Chapter after next. Next Chapter: Another letter is sent and Hans makes good on his threat.


	13. Chapter 13: Revealing

I'm almost done with this now, only seven chapter including the epilogue left now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

**Revealing**

Tuesday morning, Hermione slumped into her seat as worry consumed her about what Hans would do. They had Defence first and his threat still rang in Hermione's ears.

Harry looked up from his good morning kiss with Ginny and caught sight of Hermione's worried face. "Mione?" He asked softly. The vampire turned to look at him. "Yes?" She replied. "Are you okay?" Harry said, eyes not wavering from her face.

Hermione sighed heavily. "Yeah. It's just the threat that Professor Christophe made is keeping me on edge. He wouldn't let me explain." She told him, trying to smile and make Harry relax. Harry's emerald eyes narrowed, knowing she was lying. Her inner turmoil was showing clearly in her eyes. He shot a quick look to where Hans was sat and saw that the Vampire Hunter was stared intently at Hermione with a cruel smirk on his lips, his dark eyes twinkling malevolently.

Harry patted Hermione's hand. "Forget it. It's unlikely he'll act. After all, he is a Professor and can get sacked. Don't worry." He assured his friend. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Harry. I knew there was a reason I loved you." She teased. Harry grinned. "Sure it's not my good looks and charm?" Hermione snorted. "Yeah, right." She joked.

Another owl followed the usual daily prophet Owl into the Great Hall. He circled the ceiling, before spotting the pale beauty that was the recipient of the letter he clutched in his talons. With an almighty flap of his huge wings, the owl flew down to the person and landed, his dark eyes boring into the receiver's and his leg held out for them to remove the letter.

Hermione joked around a bit more with Harry and Ginny before her usual owl landed before her. She gave it the money and some toast before watching it soar out of the window. She was just turning back to Harry when another Owl landed in front of her.

This owl was a large black owl with piercing yellow eyes. Hermione got a bad feeling, but took the letter. The Owl seemed to scowl at her before taking flight again and soaring out of the window. Curiously, Hermione opened the letter.

_Granger, _

_Now you have witnessed our power. You saw what happened when Theodore Nott refused to join us. If you think that's bad, just wait. We'll tear your family to pieces and burn them piece by piece, leaving you alive until last. Then we'll move onto Potter and will do as we did to Theodore to him. Watch your back, the time is drawing near. _

_X_

Hermione dropped the letter in shock and began to tremble. Harry turned to see her face and picked up the letter. He scanned it and met her eyes. "The same people as last time?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Nott said they were worse than the Deatheaters." She whispered. Harry hugged her. "We'll be fine. We'll catch them, I swear. Maybe Alice can help." He suggested, hoping that the pixie like Vampire maybe able to see who the Letter Writers were.

He looked up at the Teachers and his eyes narrowed on Hans. Harry had a nasty feeling that he was behind a part of this. After all, he had threatened Hermione a number of times before.

The bell went, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. He pecked Ginny on the lips as she darted off to her friends before picking up his own bag. Hermione joined him and the two headed off to Defence Against the Dark Arts with Hermione's new enemy.

Hans surveyed his class as they settled down, waiting for him to talk. "I know we did Vampires a while ago, but I just want to recap." He began, his eyes locking onto Hermione's own eyes.

Hermione felt fear grip her as she met Hans' eyes. They were cold and his next words filled her with dread. "Would you know a Vampire if you saw one? Tell me, is there one in this room right now?" Hans asked, leaning back on his desk.

The students all looked at each other before turning back to their Professor. "Well?" He asked. They all shook their heads and Hans smirked. Hermione's heart dropped.

"You are all blinded by the fact you have known this person for years. But there is a Vampire sat in this very room." Hans told them. The class gasped and stared at him, wondering who it was. Hans' smirk grew. "Miss Hermione Granger is a Vampire."

"Tell me, have any of you seen her eat this year? Or the fact her eyes change colour?" The class moved away from Hermione in fear at once. Everyone except Harry and Neville.

"What are you doing? Get away from her. She's dangerous now." Seamus called to the two boys. "If she was going to hurt us she would have done as soon as she arrived. Plus, you saw her with Nott. There was blood everywhere and she didn't react. Didn't even bite him." Neville defended.

"But she won't remember you. Vampires never retain their memories." Dean agreed with Seamus. "Actually, I remember everything. My memory crossed over as well as my magic. Most of my family, or Coven, can remember things about their human life. Only Alice can't." Hermione argued.

Everyone's curiosity grew and they took a step closer so they could listen to the story of her family. Hermione smiled and began to tell each Member of the Cullen Family's history.

"How were you turned?" Neville asked cautiously, not wanting to upset Hermione. "After Ron died, I went to America to stay with my Cousin, Bella. I was haunted by the war and was often sad. Then I met Edward. We were attracted and I was his Singer, a person whose Blood a Vampire desires above all others. I told him I knew he was a Vampire and we began to date."

"Then Alice, the seer, saw Bellatrix Lestrange, who had teamed up with a Vampire that wanted Bella dead after Edward killed her mate protecting her, was coming with an Army of Deatheaters and Newborns. I told them I was a witch and my story and we planned for a battle. Harry turned up with the Order as well."

"We won, Bellatrix dying as well as Victoria. But in revenge, Bellatrix's husband used a dark curse. It was killing me so, to save me, Edward bit me. I woke up resistant to Human Blood, but Animal blood was fine to me. So I got to come back to Hogwarts." Hermione explained, smiling.

Hans scowled as the last person left his class after Hermione's story. His plan had backfired and, although the students were still wary of Hermione, the class had loved hearing about Vampires from a real one's point of view.

Hermione and the class walked down to the lake, seeing as she had promised to show them what being a Vampire entailed. They gathered more followers as the gossip spread that Hermione Granger was the living dead. Soon a large crowd, including teachers, had gathered outside by the Black Lake.

Hermione walked over to a tree and uprooted it, throwing it as if it were merely a light stick. She ran at Vampire speed to catch and brought it back. She grinned as the crowd's faces became stunned.

"Its easy." Hermione told them. Harry laughed at her, despite the fact he too was stunned. He had never seen Hermione's strength or speed properly. "Yeah, for a Vampire." He joked. Hermione's laughter filled the air and Harry and Ginny joined in.

Later that evening, Hermione sat at the window in the common room, not moving or blinking. Harry stared at her, amazed that she was so still. "I'm off to bed." He told her, Ginny having already gone up to bed over an hour ago. Hermione turned to face him with a smile on her face. "Night, Harry. Love you." She told him, kissing his cheek.

Somewhere else into the night, a red eyed man walked into an alleyway, similar to the one he had entered a few months ago. Like the last alley, this one was filled by the homeless. "Good evening. I am here to offer you power." He hissed. Some of the homeless cried out in fear of his red eyes. But one, a young man, stepped forward. "I want power." He said firmly. The red eyed man smirked. "This may hurt."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Next Chapter: The truth and the letter writer is revealed. Some of you may be shocked. :)


	14. Chapter 14: Vision

Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit short, but it provides the information needed for this chapter. I think some of you may be surprised. *smirks*  
**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

**Vision**

Alice flitted around the house, plans for Edward and Hermione's wedding. She began to hum to herself, twirling round as she went. "Alice! Can you lay off the planning for one minute!" Edward yelled from his bedroom where he was trying to finish a lullaby he was writing for Hermione.

He had written one for Bella to thank her for being his friend despite him being the 'monster' he was. He had then decided to write one for his fiancé, as a wedding present for her. He was going to play for her at the reception in front of everyone.

Alice suddenly went stock still in the middle of spouting out dress designs for her bridesmaid dress. Edward's mind was filled with her vision and he felt panic rise up inside of him. Both he and Alice as the same thought at the same time. 'I need to get to Hogwarts, to warn Hermione.'

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie raced behind Edward and Alice as they sped towards Hogwarts. They were confused as to what was going on, but knew it was important and affected Hermione. So they carried on running, fighting to keep up.

Hermione was sat happily with Harry and Ginny, talking to the Gryffindors about being a Vampire. She told them about the thrill of the hunt and the battle she had fought in before she was turned. The Gryffindors, especially the younger years, hung off her every word. They were enamoured with her stories.

The doors suddenly burst open and Alice and Edward ran into the room. The Hall went quiet and stared at the Vampires and their panicked looks. Hermione frowned in concern as she took in their wild and worried expressions.

Edward caught sight of Hermione and rushed to her side, kissing her with everything he had. He broke the kiss and hugged her. Hermione stroked his hair. "Edward? Edward what's going on?" She asked. "I can't lose you." Edward whispered. Hermione's heart broke and she held him tighter. "You won't. I swear." She promised, smiling at him.

Alice joined them and knelt down in front of Hermione and Edward. "I had a vision. One of what's to come if you're not prepared." She told Hermione quietly. Hermione suddenly understood Edward's actions. "Show me." She requested.

Alice frowned. "How?" She asked. Hermione took her wand and placed it to Alice's temple. "Think of the vision." She instructed. Alice did as she was told and Hermione drew her wand away from her head, a white wisp following. Hermione then placed it to her own temple and watched the vision that had scared both Edward and Alice so badly.

_Two men stood in front of a room, full of other red eyed men. A few red eyed women stood amongst them, but there weren't many. A lot of the people had a skull and snake tattooed on their arms, while others' arms were bare and they looked ragged. _

"_I promised you Power. And now we shall achieve it. Our one goal is to kill Hermione Granger and everything she holds dear." One of the leaders yelled. The red eyed people hissed in delight of killing. "We have written letters to scare her, and now the threat we warned her of is coming."_

_Hermione knelt on the floor as the army of red eyed people tore the Cullens apart. A dark person stood at the head of them all. Hermione screamed as Edward's head was torn off and his body was tossed into the fire. The person smirked at her. _

"_You monster. I knew you always hated me, just because of what I am." Hermione spat at the dark person. He laughed darkly. "Of course. Now you can watch as your precious Harry Potter is killed." He snarled, ordering two other newborns to beat Harry up. _

_Hermione watched helplessly as the light left Harry's vibrant green eyes. She met the eyes of the dark man and he smirked. A lighter haired man approached her and snarled. Hermione let out a pained screech as the lighter man tore off her arm. _

_The last part of Hermione Granger was added to the fire and the two men, the leaders stepped back. "I think that well, don't you?" The dark man asked, grinning at the lighter man. "Of course Rodolphus. I wasn't sure following Bellatrix's lead and creating an army of newborns to destroy Hermione Granger would work, but it did. Especially as the army was all vampires and half of them could do magic." Lucius Malfoy agreed, his red eyes glittering as he locked eyes with his brother-in-law's own red eyes. No-one had ever seen it coming, no-one at all. _

Hermione was wrenched out of the vision and stared at Alice. "No way." She gasped. "You can't do this alone, Hermione. We need help." Edward told her, glancing at where Hans was sat at the Head Table. Hermione shot him a glare. "No. There is no way I am ever asking for help from that mad man. He tried to kill you." Hermione spat.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope this wasn't too bad. I tried not to repeat Singer's plot, but I thought that Rodoplus would try to get revenge and would become a Vampire. Of course, that's where Hans comes in. ;) You see why he's like he is soon. Don't hate him, or me, too much.


	15. Chapter 15: Help

Hi, me again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm watching Messengers with my best mate on a sleep over and It's a really good film, scary, but good.  
**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

**Help**

The conversation was spoken too fast for the humans to comprehend. The doors swung open again and Carlisle and the others rushed into the Great Hall. The students looked on in awe at the five other very beautiful, but also deadly, people.

Carlisle led his family over to where Hermione was sat with Edward and Alice. "What's going on? What has got you so spooked?" He asked in concern. Hermione sighed. "Edward and Alice can tell you, apparently I need to talk to my own personal hell maker." She muttered, standing and walking over to the Professor's table.

Hans watched in interest as two vampires ran, at human speed to keep up appearances, over to the Gryffindor Vampire. The male from before drew her into a kiss before hugging her tightly. The other female threw herself to the floor in front of Hermione. Hermione asked her what was wrong and withdrew a memory from the pixie like Vampire.

Hermione Granger watched the memory for a bit and then spoke a bit more with them, but this time at a speed that no-one could understand. Hans eyed them as the male shot them a look.

A minute later, the door was thrown open and five other vampires rushed, also at human speed, into the hall. The blonde older male said something to Hermione and she replied. Hans' eyes narrowed more as she got up and headed over to the table.

Hermione sucked up her pride and looked at the Vampire Hunter before her. "Professor Christophe, Can I talk to you in private?" She asked, her sharp teeth slightly gritted. Hans surveyed her, looking up and down. "Fine. Let's go into the back room."  
Hans led Hermione into the room where Harry had gone into after his name was called from the Goblet of Fire. Hans surveyed the trophies with fake interest for a moment, masking his curiosity. He spun on his heel to face her. "So what do you want to talk about, Blood sucker?"

Hermione felt anger rise at his insulting name. "Who's the adult here? You or me." She snapped. Hans' eyes narrowed at her. "Just tell me." He growled. "Alice has a vision. Apparently the husband and brother in law of the woman I fought with before I was turned decided to become Vampires themselves. They've made an army of newborns out of the missing people and Deatheaters." Hermione explained.

Hans blinked. "Are you asking me for help?" He asked in an incredulous voice. Hermione let out a feral growl. "Yes. Don't make me regret it!" She bit out. Hans smirked. "And why would I want to help you?" He sneered.

Hermione threw her hands into the air. "Merlin! You are impossible. I never wanted to ask you for help anyway. I'm sure that we will find a way. I'll run if I have to. I'm not going to let my family be killed." She hissed, anger making her eyes flash black.

"Your family? They're nothing but blood thirsty killers! I heard your lover say that he killed a baby." Hans snarled. "NO! He was talking about he had killed a baby _deer_!" Hermione shot back.

Hans blinked. "A baby deer?" He gasped. "Yes. Now, please. We need your help." Hermione begged, her topaz eyes boring into Hans' own eyes as if she could see his very soul.

Hans ran a hand through his dark hair and shook his head. "It goes against everything I believe, but fine." He agreed. "I'll get hold of the guild and then we can travel to Glasgow to meet with them and discuss the problem with the newborn army."

Esme watched as the girl she thought of as a third daughter led one of the only humans dangerous enough to kill her into a back room. She turned back to Edward and Alice. "What's going on?" She asked, her kindly face worried. Harry and Ginny leaned in too, curious as to what would cause their friend to ask for help from her worst enemy.

"I had a vision. The letter writers were Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. The worst part is, they're Vampires. They're continuing Bellatrix's work of killing Hermione, but using Victoria's method to kill Bella." Alice explained. Ginny just looked confused. "Huh?" She muttered.

"Basically, Malfoy and Lestrange are Vampires and are turning all the remaining Deatheaters and some homeless people into newborns to create an army to kill Hermione." Edward explained.

Hermione walked out of the back room and over to where her family was sat with Harry and Ginny. "He says he can help. I'm not happy with it and he still hates me, but he doesn't want innocent people to be killed. He understands we are innocent, but he still hates us because we are Vampires. We leave tomorrow. I'm going to pack." She told them before walking briskly out of the room, her head held high. "Let's hope the future has changed for the better." Alice sighed.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next Chapter: The Cullens and Hermione visit the Guild and the truth is told about why Hans hates the Vampires so much.


	16. Chapter 16: The Guild

Hi, the next chapter is up. I hope this makes you feel guilty about hating Hans, lol. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and it helps you understand Hans' nature. ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen **

**The Guild**

The next morning, at sunrise, the eight Vampires stood by the Thestral drawn carriages awaiting the arrival of the Vampire Hunter. Sharp footsteps alerted them to his presence. "Shall we?" Hans said, motioning for the carriage.

Edward shot an uneasy look at the skeletal horse, as did the rest of the Cullens. "What are they?" He asked, his eyes raking over its form. "A Thestral. They can only be seen by those who have seen death. I guess that's all of us, huh?" Hermione explained before entering the carriage.

Edward shivered lightly in horror before following his beloved. "Never thought I'd see the day a bloodsucker was scared of the thought of killing." Hans muttered to himself as he followed up the rear. Edward shot him a glare which he ignored.

Hans stared out of the window as the Thestrals flew towards the Guild's hideout. The inside of the carriage had been enlarged and a feather light charm had been placed on it, enabling the gruesome beasts to fly long distances with it.

In one corner, Edward and Jasper were playing chess. Jasper was trying to mask his moves by thinking up war strategies and such. Alice was sat watching them, eagerly trying to predict the outcome. Esme and Carlisle sat in another corner, talking quietly and curled up together. Emmett and Rosalie were sat to one side, Emmett playing with Rosalie.

Hermione however, was sat in the middle watching her family. She smiled, but it soon faded when she caught sight of Hans' sad face. She may have disliked him, but he was still sad and, Hermione being the compassionate being she was, she was worried about him. Sighing, she got up and took a seat opposite him.

Hans shot Hermione a filthy glare as she sat opposite him. "What do you want?" He snarled. Hermione put her hands up in a sign of submission. "Easy. I just wanted to see if you're alright." She replied in a soothing voice. Hans glared. "Why? What's in it for you?" Hermione sighed in annoyance. "Nothing. But I do care if you're alright. It's my nature to care. Always has been, being a Vampire doesn't change that." She retorted, her eyes flashing.

Hans let his guard drop and let all the pain he held inside show. Hermione knew the pain; it was the same had felt before she found Edward. The pain of loss. She reached out and gently touched his arm.

"You can't keep your grief inside forever." She whispered. Hans looked at her. "I don't know how to let it out. It's all I've ever done, keep it inside. I've never had anyone to talk to about it." He replied, feeling very vulnerable. Hermione moved and hugged the older man, compassion running through her useless veins. "It's okay. Now, you have me."

Hans wept freely into Hermione's arms, not caring she was thing he hated most in the world. The others in the carriage dutifully moved as far as they could get away from them, giving them some space to talk and for Hans to breathe.

After a while, Hans stopped crying and pulled himself together. "That's better isn't it? I also found, when I lost my parents and Ron, that talking helps." Hermione smiled. Hans looked at his hands. "I don't know. I haven't told anyone. It's hard." He muttered. Hermione squeezed his hand. "It is at first. But then it feels like a load has been lifted."

Hans nodded. "Okay. My mother was a wonderful woman, remarkable really. My father had been a member of the Guild in his youth but had passed away due to illness. My mother and I still resided in the Guild and they were like my family. During the school years, my Mother would teach at Hogwarts."  
"She and Albus were friends. She had graduated not long before he became Headmaster and he gave her a teaching job as Charms Professor. My Mother thrived for years on it and managed to balance teaching and raising me. Life was great. Until when I was ten." Hans paused, his face becoming pained. Hermione gave an encouraging smile and he smiled back weakly.

"It was during the summer and the Guild needed help on one of their attacks. They had been hired to clear out some red eyes from a small town and needed some help. My Mother went to help, telling me to stay home. I, of course, didn't."  
"I followed them into the town and kept close one of the elders or My Mother. She looked so beautiful as she fought, so determined and graceful. As if she had done it a million times. But a Red Eye crept up behind her. I wanted to call out to warn her, but I was terrified and frozen in my place."

"I did nothing to help her. I just watched as the Vampire killed her. Watched as the life ebbed away from her, the light felt her eyes. I DID NOTHING!" Hans roared, punching the wall in anguish. If Hermione could cry, she would have been. "She was so beautiful, but she left me. If I had just warned her…"

Hermione stopped him. "No, If you had warned her then the Vampire would have known you were there and would have most likely turned on you. Then your mother would probably defended you and the same would happen then, but you too would have been killed. It was not your fault." She told him firmly, her golden eyes boring into Hans' own blue eyes.

Hans smiled weakly at her. "Thank you." He replied. Hermione smiled brilliantly. "It's nothing. You need that." Edward approached them. "We're landing." He told the two. Hermione stood up and kissed him quickly before smiling at Hans.

The carriage landed with a bump on the lush grass. The Vampires and Hans exited the carriage and overlooked their surroundings. An old castle towered above them and the view stretched on for miles. They were on top of a hill, the Castle hidden by a few various wards and enchantments.

Hans strode into the Castle's halls, the Cullens and Hermione following nervously. Edward leaned over. "Talk about walking into a pit of snakes." He whispered. Hermione shook her head. "They won't harm us. Hans gave me his word." She assured him. Edward's eyebrows rose at the use of Hans' name.

"What? Here he isn't my Professor and after that, he is my ally, if not friend." Hermione huffed. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist in a protective and endearing manner. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can defend myself if need be." She hissed. "But I feel happier if I know you're beside me." Edward replied. Before Hermione could retort, Hans threw open two massive Oak doors. "My friends, welcome to The Guild of Lamia Venator."

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hope you liked this chapter. I just had to back into the swing of writing, lol. Anyway, after that sleep over last night, I'm beat. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Next Chapter: The Guild is introduced to the Vampires and they begin to plan thier attack. Only 3 chapters and an epilogue to go!


	17. Chapter 17: Like Old Times

Once again this is quite short, but I just want to get this story finished. Then I can concentrate on The Curse of Eternity, Achilles' Heel and Defenders of Anarchy. Plus it serves it's purpose. Hope you enjoy it ;)**  
****

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

**Like Old Times**

"Friends? Since when are _we_ his friends?" Rosalie ranted as she paced. Hans had entered the room with the Elders of the Guild twenty minutes before and so far Rosalie had been on rant mode for ten minutes, ten minutes of silence almost killing her.

"Rosalie, he just wants to start again. He was raised to believe all Vampires are evil, you heard him. The Guild is his family, like you are mine. He can't help it." Edward argued, surprising Hermione and the rest of the Cullens. Rosalie spluttered in anger before sinking into Emmett's lap with a huff.

Hermione smiled. "Give him a chance, Rose. You did me." She requested. Rosalie's face softened and she sighed heavily. "Fine, fine. I'll give him one chance, but he blows it and he's dead." She growled. Hermione smiled and rushed to hug her almost sister. Rosalie couldn't help but smile too and return the embrace from the youngest Vampire.

The doors swung open and Hans stepped out, a smile on his face. "The Guild will see you now." He told them. Hermione made her way to him first, leading her soon to be family into the massive hall that served as the meeting room for the Guild.

The pillars were marble with hints of gold in them and the floor was a similar style. The walls were a pure white colour and windows let the light pour into the room. The eight Vampires began to sparkle as the light hit their marble like skin. The Guild gasped, having never really appreciated the sight that was the Vampire.

A tall man with white hair pulled into a ponytail stood from his seat in the middle of the other tables. "Welcome. My name is Michel Orderman. I am the current Head of the Guild until the time that Hans takes over, like his father did before him." He greeted, his voice carrying out.

Hermione bowed her head respectively, the others copying her gesture. Hermione was the leader for the moment as Lucius and Rodolphus wanted her. "Thank you for allowing us to see you. I am Hermione Granger and this is my family. This is my fiancé, Edward Cullen, my Father, Carlisle Cullen, and my Mother, Esme Cullen. Then there are my Sisters, Alice Cullen, and her husband, Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale, and her husband, Emmett Cullen." Hermione replied, each family member inclining their head as they were announced.

Michel raised an eyebrow. "Family? How can creatures like you survive as a family?" He asked, genuinely curious. "We are Animal Feeders, sir. The coven have been together so long, but I am new. I hope to spend my existence with this group of wonderful people." Hermione explained.

"You are new? How new?" Another council member called out. "I was turned in November. But upon awaking I discovered I was immune to human blood. I bitten by Edward to save my life when I was dying." The council gasped and muttering broke out amongst the room. Michel banged his gravel onto the desk and the room descended into hush.

"Tell me, Vampire, why you need our help." He ordered. Hermione nodded. "I am aware you have links and members here from both Wizarding and Muggle worlds, is that correct?" She began. Michel confirmed this and Hermione continued.

"Then you will be aware of the war between the Light side and Voldemort and his Deatheaters." A member gasped from off to the side. "You're Hermione Granger? _The_ Hermione Granger. The war hero?" They asked in awe. Hermione smiled. "That is I." The Guild broke out in whispers and the Cullens were stunned at the fact Hermione appeared to be famous.

Hermione told her story and five minutes later she was done. Michel got to his feet once more. "We, as members of the Guild, find your intention honourable and have decided to help you. We shall began planning this evening." He told the large group before dismissing them.

Hermione laughed in delight as she left the hall and hugged Hans in thanks. She then kissed Edward deeply and joined her family in celebration. Hans smiled as he watched them, honoured to be considered a friend of Hermione's.

"I'm telling you that the Hunters need to be hidden, especially down wind!" Jasper hissed in anger as the Guild argued against him. "Jasper is right. If we do that, then we have the element of surprise on our side. The Vampires should be too cocky and that will be their downfall." Hans agreed. The elders discussed it for a moment before agreeing.

Hermione chuckled as she listened to the arguments. The large group fell silent and turned to look at her. "What? It's just like old times. You know, when we planned to fight Bellatrix and Victoria." She defended. Jasper shot her a wry smile before immersing himself back into Battle Plans. The time to fight was coming.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I might be able to get this done tonight. I don't think I'm going to sleep, I have a feeling I might have Nightmares, you know that feeling? I hate it. Anyway, Next Chapter: The Battle begins


	18. Chapter 18: It Begins

The beginning of the end. I only have one more chapter and the epilogue to go. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry its short again.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

**It Begins**

Midnight rang out as the clock by the Hospital wing began to chime. Tonight was the night, Alice had seen it. Rosalie and Emmett were spending as much time together as they could, as were Alice and Jasper. Carlisle was chatting with the Guild Healers, checking over the supplies and plans for those injured. Esme was flitting through the troops, trying to keep everyone's spirits up and doing well.

Hermione was standing with Hans and Edward in the main entrance, pacing as she awaited word from the look outs posted in the astronomy tower. "Mione, love, calm down. It'll be soon, Alice has seen it." Edward soothed her. Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "I know, I just wish it would arrive." She whispered, shaking her head in frustration.

Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick walked into the Entrance Hall with Dumbledore. "The common rooms are sealed so the newborns cannot reach them and once the last person leaves, the doors will be sealed. The Professors shall be stationed ready to defend Hogwarts if any Newborns get in." Dumbledore told them, his eyes sad as he looked at his almost daughter. She had been in too many battles. He prayed that this would be the last one she would have to fight, but would still be alive.

Alice suddenly appeared beside Snape, making the stern man jump. "It's time. They're here." She announced, Jasper, Emmett and Rose arriving too. Hermione straightened up and pulled out her wand. "Let's go." She snarled, her robes whipping around her as she headed out to fight.

Lucius Malfoy looked up towards the Castle as he, his brother in law and their army swept up to the school. He almost gasped as a dark figure came into view on the hill, their robes whipping behind them. His eyes widened as he realised it was Hermione Granger. She cut an impressive figure.

Seven other Vampires joined her and one man stood by her side. "This is your army? Pathetic." Rodolphus sneered. Hermione smirked. "No, this is." She replied calmly.

Horror filled the two leader Vampires as the famous Guild of Vampire Hunters appeared behind the Nine figures. "Welcome to war." Hermione snarled. She crouched and the others mimicked her stance. "ATTACK!"

The two sides crashed into each other, like a vicious wave crashing against a cliff. Newborns hissed angrily as they tried desperately to fulfil the burning thirst in their throats. Hissing filled the night air.

Hermione twisted, her loud growl drowning out the pathetic hiss of her opponent. The newborn charged again and Hermione leapt up, landing nimbly behind her. The Newborn roared and attacked. Hermione bit down and held on. The newborn screamed in agony and threw her off. Hermione landed neatly on her feet. As the newborn charged again, Hermione tore off her arm and leg. The Newborn limped as she ran again at her opponent.

Getting bored of the fight, Hermione whipped out her wand. "Incendio." She hissed. The Newborn cried out as the fire consumed her. Hermione blocked out the cries and tossed the two body parts into the inferno. She turned and died back into the fray.

In the Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Ginny watched helplessly from the windows at the masses of the newborns and the good guys. They caught sight of a familiar figure. "Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, knowing that even the Vampire couldn't hear her from that far away.

The seventh years and some other years hurried over the window to watch their resident vampire. They held their breathes at the near misses and cheered as the burnt her opponents. "She's so graceful." Neville gasped, watching Hermione in awe. "Always has been. Beautiful yet Deadly. She fought Bellatrix Lestrange in the same way. Scary it was." Harry remarked. The Gryffindors were shocked, having never really seen Hermione truly fight. They turned back to watch.

Edward was trying to watch out for Hermione, but couldn't see her. "DUCK!" Stunned at the shout, Edward lowered himself down. A knife flew where his head had been a second before and sliced a Newborn's head clean off. Edward looked up and caught sight of Hans. Hans shot him a grin before dispatching of the Newborn he had attacked.

"Thanks." Edward smiled. Hans nodded. "Anytime. We need to find Hermione. It's time to end this." He told Edward. Edward agreed and the two men, once enemies now united for a common cause, ran deep into the heart of the battle to find Hermione.

Hermione threw the last part of one of the six newborns that had surrounded her into the fire, having killed all six of them. Hans and Edward ran up to her. "It's time to find Malfoy and Lestrange." Hans announced.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Still not sleeping. Lol. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. Next Chapter: Hermione fights Malfoy and Lestrange.


	19. Chapter 19: The End

The last chapter. I feel so sad, and relieved, that I've finished. I contemplated killing Hans, but I couldn't do 's too tragic. Hope you enjoy this. ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen**

**The End**

Lucius watched as the newborns fought valiantly against the Vampire Hunters. His cruel once grey eyes watched emotionlessly as some of the people he once associated with as brothers were torn apart and burnt. A smirk twisted his mouth. "A few meaningless losses." He snarled. Rodolphus joined him. "Yes, they are aren't they? Weak!" He muttered, a smirk appearing on his own face. "Soon we shall be avenged."

"Sooner than you think." The two men spun round to see Hermione Granger stood there, her golden eyes blazing, flanked by her fiancé and a Vampire Hunter. "So you wrote the letters? You killed Theodore Nott!" She hissed, her eyes turning black.

"He was a weakling. Refused to join us, refused power. He deserved death." Rodolphus snarled. Hermione laughed harshly. "Power? You really are messed up. This isn't about Power. So what will you do after I'm dead? You have no-one left." She growled. "Just each other. For eternity!"

Lucius dropped into a crouch. "You killed my family! I want my revenge!" He roared. Before Rodolphus could stop him, Lucius lunged for Hermione. A deadly dance between the two began.

Lucius pulled out his wand and sent a slicing hex at Hermione. Hermione swerved out of the way and sent her own back at him. Lucius hissed as he tried to dodge and it nicked his thigh. Angrily, Lucius sent a stinging hex at her and it hit its mark.

Hermione bit her lip, ignoring the stinging as she focussed on the blonde Vampire she was currently battling. She sent a bat bogey at him, half wondering if it would work, and half praying it would. Thankfully, for her at least, it did.

Lucius snarled as he swatted the last bat bogey away and spun on his heel to face Hermione. But she was gone. "Come, Mudblood. Show yourself!" He growled. He was suddenly pushed to the ground and he rolled over to see Hermione standing over him. Lucius threw his wand to one side, deciding to fight hand to hand. The two began to circle each other.

Hermione's keen eyes scanned Lucius' position and analysed any move he might make. Suddenly, the taller Vampire charged and tried to pull off her leg. Hermione dived out of the way. She kicked his legs from under him and leapt up. Lucius snarled in rage and lunged at her. Hermione, recreating Edward's moves in November, grabbed onto Lucius' arm. His momentum, like with the newborn male the year before, tore off his arm and Lucius let out an agonized cry.

Lucius cried out as his arm was torn off. Pain racked his body, but was slowly consumed by the fire of hatred that sprung up deep within him. If he had had blood, Lucius was sure it would be boiling right at that moment. He hated Hermione Granger with every fibre of his being and was bent on destroying her.

Changing tactics, Lucius suddenly lunged for Edward, hand reached out for his arm. Hermione saw him and threw out her arm to create her shield. It had been homed in during the weeks stay with the Guild and now she could control it at will.

Lucius was almost at Edward, but hit a barrier and fell back. Snarling and spitting in rage, Lucius snapped. He tore at Hermione and tried to rip her apart. He bit her a couple of times, but Hermione bit him more. Lucius cried out as she tore off another arm and a leg. When he couldn't move, Hermione got to her feet and glared at the remains of a powerful man. "Say hello to Draco for me in hell." She hissed before setting his body alight. Lucius' screams filled the clearing.

Rodolphus watched the fight between with his Brother in law and Hermione with disinterest. He scoffed as Lucius has one arm torn off. He just criticized him in his head. After all, he had never really liked Lucius. He was too cocky and bragged a lot.

Rodolphus kept an eye on Edward and Hans, both of whom were too involved in the fight between the two fairly newborn Vampires. If he had wanted, Rodolphus could have slipped away, but he wanted to fight. Wanted to kill Hermione.

Hans and Edward were almost on the edge of their seats. The rest of the fighting had stopped the Vampire Hunters and the Cullens having finished off the newborns or captured them. They were now watching the fight and anticipating the fight between Hermione and Rodolphus, worry filling the Cullens and Hans.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, the students winced as Lucius' screams echoed across the grounds to them. "At least it's not Hermione." Ginny murmured. "It's horrible though. But it needs to be done, if she ever wants a life with Edward in peace." Harry agreed, his troubled Green eyes watching the battle below.

Hermione stepped back, panting a little. Slow clapping made her spin round at Vampire Speed. "Well done, Mudblood. Well done. Now, you have to fight me. And this time, you won't win." Rodolphus snarled, smiling so his sharp teeth gleamed.

The deadly dance began again. Rodolphus tried to curse Hermione, but Hermione decided to risk testing her shield to see if it worked on spells. To her delight it did and the curse ricocheted off into the night sky. Rodolphus, realising Wands were useless against her at that point, threw his to one side.

Hermione frowned as her opponent threw his wand to one side. "What? You really think that I just because I have a wand, I don't know any other types of fighting? No, I delighted in hurting Muggles the Muggle way, a taste of Irony." Rodolphus sneered. Hermione pushed her wand into her pocket and mimicked his fighting stance, tensed and ready.

Rodolphus punched her in the face, the crack echoing around the grounds. Hermione leapt up and gave him a round house kick to the face. Rodolphus staggered a little, before returning that with kicking her legs out from under her.

Hermione paused as she lay on the floor, looking around for any weapons. Hans threw a couple of his knives. Hermione reached up and caught them expertly. She smiled at him, before kicking Rodolphus off of her and leaping to her feet.

Hermione lunged forward, mocking jabbing him on one side. Rodolphus swerved out of the way, but into the path of the other knife. He let out an enraged yell as his arm fell to the ground. Hermione smirked and slashed again. Rodolphus, thinking she was faking it again, stayed still. His other arm hit the floor.

"I change tactics, never rely on the actions I made before." Hermione told him. Rodolphus glared at her and Hermione tried to cut him. Now armless, Rodolphus could do nothing to stop her except try to avoid being him.

Rodolphus twisted and the blade missed by less than a millimetre. Hermione swung round and hacked at his ankle. Rodolphus let out a slight hiss as the blade cut through the bone and his ankle fell. Hermione twisted again and, before he could dodge, hacked off his other leg.

Not being able to stand, Rodolphus fell to the ground. He stared up as Hermione towered over him, her power and strength crackling in the air around her. "Please, spare me. I'll leave. I promise." He begged weakly. Hermione's narrowed. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that." She snapped, driving the two blades through the dark man's neck.

The eight Vampires gathered up the pieces of Lestrange and added them to a fire that someone had started at the beginning of the fight. The plumes of smoke rising from it was a purple and the smell was sweet with an acrid underline. It was the overall nature of a Vampire. Beauty hiding the monster beneath.

Harry watched with the other students as Hermione fought against Rodolphus like a professional. She wielded the swords as if they were an extension of her own body. The students let out a cheer as the Vampires added the body to the fire, delighted that they were now safe and their heroine was alive.

Hermione lent into Edward as she watched the fire die out. "It seems fitting, don't you think? My life as a human ended with a battle and my new life as a Vampire finally starts properly with a battle." Hermione mused. Edward kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad you're safe. You're my world." He whispered.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hope you liked this. Next is the epilogue, the finalie to the story. Hope you enjoyed reading this.


	20. Epilogue

Wow, this is the end. I have enjoyed writing this and reading the reviews. I just can't believe it's over! Hope you enjoy this ;)  
**

* * *

Epilogue**

Edward stood underneath an arch made of roses beside Dumbledore, who was dressed all in white robes. At his side stood Carlisle, dressed in a neat suit. The doors from Hogwarts flung open and music started.

Jasper stepped out in a black suit, guiding Alice, dressing in a light blue dress, down the aisle. They floated down the aisle before taking their places, Jasper at Edward's side and Alice the other side.

Next came Esme escorted by Neville, both dressed in a similar fashion. Following them was Emmett and Rosalie. Next came Harry and Ginny. Jacob escorting Bella followed them. Finally, Hermione came into view. Edward's dead heart leapt into his throat and he swore it beat.

Hermione looked stunning in a white dress that had no straps, intricate beading on the bodice and a flowing skirt. Her hair was half up and half down, a tiara keeping her veil in place. In her hands, she held a bouquet of white roses and Irises. The sun shot through the clouds, making her skin sparkle like diamonds. Hans stood by her side, acting as her father. The two began to ascend the aisle and Edward couldn't wait for them to finally arrive by his side.

After what felt like an age, Hermione arrived at the arch and Dumbledore smiled. "Friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two wonderful people whose love had withheld despite the odds. Hermione stuck by Edward when she discovered that he was a Vampire, and he saved her life. They had fought together and proved that their love is true. I have no doubt that their love will withstand the test of time, for eternity." He began.

The ceremony continued like a blur. "Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawful wedded wife?" Edward grinned. "I do." He announced. Hermione smiled happily back. "And do you, Hermione Jane Granger take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" Dumbledore asked. "I do." Hermione replied, her voice so sure it made Edward's long dead heart fill with delight.

Finally the time that both Edward and Hermione had been waiting for arrived. "You may now kiss the bride." Dumbledore smiled. The two Vampires leaned in and their lips met in a chaste, yet passionate and love filled, kiss. The crowd cheered and the two walked down the aisle, their hands entwined.

Hermione laughed happily at a joke Ginny had told her. Ginny was now married to Harry and they were expecting their first baby. Ginny was going to finish schooling during her pregnancy, being tutored privately when she became too big to attend classes. Edward looked at Hermione with such devotion, it warmed the heart of anyone who saw.

"Excuse me. I would like to present Hermione with her wedding present now." Edward called, standing. Hermione looked at him in confusion as he walked over to the huge white grand piano that was charmed to play music. Hans removed the charm and Edward took his seat.

Edward's hands flew across the keys in a well practised movement and the music seemed to flow through him. If Hermione could cry, she would have had had tears in her eyes. However, every other woman in the tent had the tears for her. It was beautiful.

Edward finished the piece and Hermione rushed to him. She kissed him and the crowd cheered. Esme leaned into Carlisle, happy her son was finally happy after centuries of being sad.

The black limo pulled up outside the tent where the celebration, in the Cullens' London Home, was being held. Hermione was now dressed in a simple white blouse and a pair of tight jeans. She smiled and threw her bouquet into the crowd. Leah Clearwater picked it up and turned to face the dark blue eyes of Hans. She immediately felt a spark and her eyes widened. She had just imprinted on Hans.

Hans bowed like a gentlemen. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Leah blushed and took his hand. "You may." She replied. The two waltzed around the room, fitting to each other perfectly.

Hermione smiled in delight at seeing her newest Best friend with a woman that he liked. Edward drew her attention away from the scene with a kiss and all thoughts of Hans was driven out of head. The limo sped away, leaving their friends and family behind to finish the party.

Edward had blind folded Hermione as soon as they had gotten of the plane and was now carrying her somewhere. He set her down and Hermione could feel sand beneath her feet. Light almost blinded her as Edward removed the blind fold. "Welcome to Isle Esme. This is where we shall be spending our Honeymoon." He told her. Hermione sighed and kissed him. "I love you, Edward Cullen." She murmured. "And I love you, Hermione Cullen. Forever."

* * *

Please Read and Review. That's it. All done. Fini. Gosh, that took a while. Thank you to all who stuck with me through all of this, especially Desi-Pari Always, whose comments amused me, and Maddi-maddily who helped me decide whether to kill Hans or not. Thank you to everyone and this is the end of the Singer Series, maybe a few one shots.


	21. Singer 3 The Cullen Twins

**Singer 3: The Cullen Twins**

Hermione and Edward have been married for two years now and Ginny and Harry's son, James is grown. Hans and Leah are married have a one year old daughter named Tala Kacela Christophe, and Hermione is feeling left out.

She comes across the Mirror of Erised and sees herself holding a child. She turns away, knowing it won't happen. But then she has a dream, an oracle is telling her that she is graced with the ability to have no more than four children.

Hermione dismisses it and goes to work as an Auror. Days later, she is ill. The Cullens are all confused as a Vampire can't get sick. Hermione casts some charms on herself and is stunned to find she's pregnant.

The Pregnancy passes very quickly and she has twins, a girl and a boy. Like with Nessie in Breaking Dawn, the twins age quickly. The Volturi hear of this child and think they're immortal, children. When it's discovered they're not, Aro stops at nothing to kidnap them.

The Order and the Guild of Lamia Venator unite to save Gian (Guy) and Kalista (Kali) Cullen from Aro's clutches. Will they suceed, or will Guy and Kali be stuck with Aro forever? Read to find out.

Coming Soon


	22. Challenge Mirror Image

Hi all,

I have a challenge for you. The idea came to me in my Psychology lesson, funnily enough, when we were talking about abnormalities such as Schizophrenia and the like. It is a Harry Potter Fan Fic Challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her greif. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!!!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

I hope you take up the challenge and enjoy it :)

Comment with the link to your FF please, I want to read it. The best ones will have a FF dedicated to them with a plot of thier choice and a cover made on Photobucket for one of thier FFs.

Get writing :)


End file.
